Craigslist Bride
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome is in a financial bind and needs to make some moves quickly like three weeks ago. Life getting in the way she chances upon an ad on Craigslist to be a paid actress. Not being picky & desperate for some money,calls and gets the temporary job. The overlooked undisclosed minor details makes Kagome's life a bit crazier when she finds out she's actually a Craigslist Bride. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Craigslist Bride**

 **by**

 **MadamScoprio 2015**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from this fanfic. I do not own Inuyasha. The creator is Rumiko Takahashi. The theme, plot, and new characters belong to me:) Any similarities read in this fanfic is purely coincidental. Please enjoy and review:)**

 **Full Summary:** Kagome is in a bind and needs to make some moves quickly. She got fired from her current job because she refused to sleep with the boss. Her car is threatened to be repossessed and homeless soon if she doesn't start making some money. She so happened checked out Craigslist for something quick and easy. She chances upon an ad to be a paid actress. Reading the specifics that were vague she decides what the heck and calls. Those vague details were that she was to be a stand in wife until the real one comes back. Being paid for her time and mooch off the rich. Will Kagome make it unscathed and her heart still in contact?

* * *

Chapter 1

" _ **This message is for Kagome Higurashi. This is Thelma Riggins with GLM Finances. This is the fifth time calling to collect on a debt. Any information that you do provide will be used to settle your debt you have with our company. You're on the list to getting your 2012 Hyundai Sonata car being repossessed if you do not call and make some type of arrangements."**_

"Delete," Kagome said and deleted the fifteenth message from some sort of debt collector.

"I guess I should have let that pig rub my boob. I could still be working and not worrying if my car is going to be paid or not," Kagome whispered to herself.

" _ **Hey Kaggy bear. Look. I hate to do this over the phone but here we go. I think that we should start seeing other people. I know the cliche 'It's me not you' which is true. We have two different goals in mind. I want to travel and you want something I'm not ready for. I don't want to get married. I'm 27. I'm not ready for that type of commitment. I'm going to be around. If you need anything call me. I guess this is it. Keep your head up and don't cry and get fat on me. In a couple of years we can revisit marriage. Well...bye...I guess."**_

"Asshole," Kagome mumbled and threw her phone on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen.

She walked to her refrigerator and pulled out the last of her milk and cereal. She smelled it and it didn't stink bad it seemed like it was still drinkable. She poured it in her bowl covering the stale cereal of Berry Treats.

 **Bang Bang**

"Ms. Higurashi are you in there? Your rent money is due. You have until Friday to pay or I'm kicking your ass out of my building," her landlord yelled through the door.

"Fucking bitch," she heard the landlord mumble.

Kagome laid down on her couch trying not to cry.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

Kagome reached for her cell phone and answered the phone after she checked the caller id. It was her mother.

"Kagome? Dear it's your mother. Someone from Arons called saying that you owe them money," her mother informed her.

"Just ignore them Ma. I'm working on it," Kagome groaned in the phone.

"Dear I'm worried about you. Why don't you come home and get back on your feet. There is nothing wrong coming back to the nest to recharge and refocus," her mother persuaded.

"Ma," Kagome moaned because her strength wasn't in the phone call anymore.

"I'll make your favorite," her mother knowing that she was going to win the argument.

"You don't play fair, you know that right," Kagome said as she looked around at the items that she needed to pack.

She was going to throw in the towel and crawl back to her mother.

"I know Pumpkin. Your father said the same thing when he was signing his latest alimony check. Life's not fair," her mother said nonchalantly.

"I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm on my way. If you can. Can you...you know," Kagome let the question hang.

"Yes sweetheart. I'll put $500 in your account. That can get you some gas at least and food," her mother said.

"Thanks Ma. You're the best," Kagome said and her stomach thanked her as well.

"Make sure to come soon. Your grandfather and I are going to his class reunion. I'm surprised there is anyone left alive. Anywho, the key is in the fake rock. We will be back on Monday see you then Baby Girl," her mother said and hung up the phone.

Kagome laid back on her couch and looked around her spacious one-bedroom apartment. This apartment when she first moved here was a signal that she finally made it. Going back home and giving up her apartment what did that mean?

She slowly got up and started collecting her belongings that could fit in her duffle bag. She took a cold shower since the hot water was off which was a tactic to get her out of the apartment. Clearly didn't work. She made three trips until everything somewhat fit in her car. She turned her apartment key and flicked off her landlord behind his back and walked back to her car.

She went to the bank before they sucked up the 500 bucks from her account to pay something that could wait.

Satisfied she started her trek back to the Higurashi nest that was purposely 4 hours away from her old apartment. Trying not to be depressed she inserted in her favorite Destiny's Child cd and played it loudly. Her anthem for her trip back home.

" _I'm a survivor (What?)_

 _I'm not gon give up (What?)_

 _I'm not gon stop (What?)_

 _I'm gon work harder (What?)_

 _I'm a survivor (What?)_

 _I'm gonna make it (What?)_

 _I will survive (What?)_

 _Keep on survivin' (What?)_ _!"_

 **MS**

 **A/N: A thought that popped in my head for some strange reason. It's a bit short but the other chapters will be longer:) Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I tried getting a script for a debit collector call so hopefully it's something similiar.**

 **If you read any of my other stories I updated Escaping Utopia today and working on What's the Worst that Could Happen.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

' _Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_

 _A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_

 _My eyes are damp from the words you left,_

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

 _And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_

 _'Cause most of us are bitter over someone._

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun,_

 _To distract our hearts from ever missing them._

 _But I'm forever missing him.'_

"Kill me now,"Kagome groaned.

"Kags stop being so melodramatic. First you need to turn off this drab and depressing song. Secondly accept the fact that right now it's just a roadblock in life. You will get over it and come out on top," her mother assured her and picked up dirty clothes off the floor.

"And thirdly I need to get another job. That's the first order of business,"Kagome declared with her forearm over her head.

"That's my girl. We Higurashi women are fighters. Go and take a bath and get out the house so I can clean your room. You have made an indentation in the mattress already,"her mother said after looking at the two weeks accumulation of empty food containers, dirty clothes, and used tissues that littered her daughter's room

Her mother hit her butt to get her going.

"Alright, alright slave driver,"Kagome joked and slowly sat up.

Taking another deep breathe she got up and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned and dressed.

She had to get out of her funk.

.

.

.

 **45 minutes later**

"I'm going to the cafe downtown and look on Craigslist for something within reason,"Kagome told her mom who was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables.

"Ok. Could you pick up a bottle of wine when you get back. White preferably. Oh I might have a surprise for you as well,"her mother yelled after Kagome.

"Ok!"Kagome yelled half paying attention and grabbed her purse and keys.

.

.

.

 **Lady B's Cafe**

Kagome took out her laptop and began searching for local jobs within her sector of experience.

"I'm not leaving until I get at least...one interview set up. I'm cute and bubbly. There has to be something for me to do,"Kagome whispered to herself and started her click through.

.

.

.

 **Three hours later**

" _Looking for a prospective candidate with a minimum of fifteen years and a master's degree. Serious inquires only_ ," Kagome read out loud.

That was her fiftieth job description. Either the job was filled, she had too much experience or not enough experience.

About to throw in the towel she clicked through the other sectors for employment.

She clicked on Misc. and quickly clicked out. She went to education but shook her head when flashbacks of her babysitter days came back to memory. She then clicked on entertainment and scrolled through the long list of job posts.

Then one post caught her eye.

" _Looking for a late 20s woman for a fill in role. This will be over a period of three days maybe longer. Please call at 765-34 five six. Must have degree and willing to start immediately. Pay will be negotiated_."

Kagome quickly looked through her purse for her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Ms. Tajiya speaking,"a woman politely answered.

"Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm calling in regards to the ad for a fill in actress. Calling to see if the job is still available,"Kagome asked trying to mimic the professionalism the woman on the phone exuded.

"Finally someone who sounds sane. Is there a way for you to send me a headshot of yourself? What dress size are you? The photo nothing fancy just so I can see what you look like. Oh and please have something that shows it was a recent picture,"the woman inquired remembering a woman saying she was twenty some forty years ago.

"I'm a size 4 on a good day and a 6 on my worse and I'm 28 years old by the way. Yes of course I'll send a picture to you,"Kagome obliged.

She placed the woman on hold to take a picture of herself with a napkin with the date written on it with a black pen.

Kagome quickly added some makeup and moved her hair back. She held her phone out and held a napkin in front of her with the date on it. Satisfied with the picture she sent it to the woman.

.

.

.

Sango received the picture and almost fainted.

"Miroku!Get your ass in here! I found a good one!"Sango yelled behind her.

Miroku came barreling into the office catching his breath.

"Look! Just sent in. This girl can save our jobs, livelihood, and possible death,"Sango said and handed the phone to Miroku.

"Oh thank God. She is a cutey. Did you tell her she got the job?"Miroku wanted to know as he fanned himself to cool down from running literally from the other side of the house.

"Oh damn. Give me my phone,"Sango demanded and snatched her phone.

"Kagome right. I would love to do an in person interview with you for the part and explain what's going to happen. Hopefully get some paperwork signed. Can you meet later on today say 5ish?"Sango asked looking at her planner.

"I'm totally free. Where and I'll meet you there,"Kagome said ecstatically ready to write down the address.

"I'll just text it to you. See you later on today Kagome,"Sango said and hung up the phone.

After a pregnant pause the two employees jumped in circles ecstatic that their problems were finally being solved and so soon by a total look a like.

.

.

.

Kagome couldn't contain her glee. She had to phone her mother the good news.

"Proud of you baby. What's the company's name? What movie or commercial they are shooting? Can I come see you on set?"her mother asked.

"Ma! Let me get on first and then I'll try to smuggle you in,"Kagome said and giggled at the end.

"Promise. I don't want you to get all famous on me and forget your poor frail mother," her mother said and added some sobs in there.

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled.

"And you said I was the melodramatic one,"Kagome said and heard a text message notification sound off.

"Gotta go Ma. My new chapter is beginning to start,"Kagome exclaimed and hung up with her mother after she wished her well.

.

.

.

The in person interview went well without a ended up talking to Sango and Miroku about her responsibilities and what to expect. Kagome was then offered the job after she was made to sign a nondisclosure paper to keep the privacy of anything she sees to herself. Her monetary wages exceeded her expectations. Kagome had a feeling she could have asked for more and they would have agreed.

Sango gave her more instructions before she and Miroku went back to the mansion.

Kagome looked at the contents inside the professional looking folder when her new co-workers left. There was a typed description of the specifics such as the address, time, and place she had to be at for the following weekend.

It was going to be an overnight engagement where room and board would be provided.

.

.

.

 **Later that night**

"Ma, I decided to splurge a bit and got two bottles of...who are you?"Kagome questioned when she got in the dining room.

A man was setting the table for five with his back turned towards Kagome. He turned around and was taken by surprised at the young woman that walked in the room. Coming out of his haze he immediately introduced himself to the young woman he believed to be Kagome.

' _Thank you mother for being meddlesome_ ,' he thought.

"Hi,my name is Bankotsu Hoke. You must be Kagome,"Bankotsu said and shook her hand.

"My surprise I bet,"Kagome mumbled and politely shook his hand.

"Bankotsu could you be a -oh Kagome. Oh shoot you two already meet each other,"Mrs. Higurashi pouted and smiled.

"Come Kagome help me bring the food to the table. Minerva my daughter is here,"Kagome's mother yelled to the kitchen.

"Let me see, let me see!"a short woman said happily carrying a tray of green bean casserole.

"Oh Korari she is a beaut! Stand over by my baby and let me take a picture. Never know might need a slide show for a-,"Minerva gushed too excited to finish in fear she might jinx the possibility.

"Why didn't I think of that. Hold on!"Kagome's mother ran to her bedroom to grab her camera.

"Am I getting punked?"Kagome asked out loud after the overly excited women left their children by themselves.

"Nope. Matchmaking in progress. But I have to give it to my mother you are the best one so far,"Bankotsu said not looking at her.

"How many rather how long has your mother been trying to get you hitched?"Kagome asked turning towards the red faced man.

"Since I turned sixteen,"he told her and shook his head.

"How old are you?"Kagome trying to do the math in her head.

"32,"he said a little embarrassed.

"Oh,well you have time. To... you know have kids and get married. At least your mother isn't telling you that your eggs are going to turn to dust and she will go blind by the time I pop out a Benjamin Button,"Kagome pouted.

Bankotsu snickered and cough that turned into chuckles til it was a full blown laugh.

Kagome smirked trying to not laugh but Bankotsu had an infectious laugh and couldn't help but laugh how their mothers were desperate for grand kids.

The mothers were giving each other a high five from the kitchen where they were spying on their baby birds. The mothers knowing that their children both shared more in common than they knew. Korari took Minerva by the arm and lead her to her kitchen table by the stove and poured her a hefty glass of celebratory brandy. The older women clinked their glasses toasting on that mothers always know what's best for their babies.

 **Hours later and exchanging cell phone numbers and goodbyes**

Kagome walked to her room where she was ready to call it a night. She heard her phone buzz and checked it.

It was a text message from Bankotsu wishing her a good night and a request to take her out the following day.

Kagome giggled and fell on her bed. She let the cushion of the bed envelope her sore muscles and relax her. She hunted for her phone by her finger tips and quickly texted him back with a definite yes and a winking emoji.

 **Knock Knock**

Kagome looked up and jumped out of bed to hug her mother and kiss her on the cheek.

" You are the best mother in the entire world,"Kagome gushed hugging the older woman tighter.

" Took you long enough,"Korari teased and reciprocated the hug as well.

Releasing each other Korari walked out and came back in with chocolate chip cookies and milk.

"Sticking with tradition we've had since forever I thought we couldn't end the night without this. Kaggie bear I'm so proud of you. You was beaten down, heart broken, and a bit depressed. But you my only daughter took life by the horns and took control. I can't wait for more successes and if a grandchild or children comes out of this, I'm not being picky, I will be too happy,"Korari said and tapped her cookie against Kagome's half eaten one.

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes and finished her cookie.

"Loved the plug in mom. I just met Bankotsu and this job is temporary but I have a feeling that I may get on permanently. Just happy and content now,"Kagome sighed happily and heard her phone buzz again.

Kagome squealed and grabbed her phone.

She looked at the preview and it made her smile. Her mother kissed her forehead and left the soon to be lovebirds in their own world.

' _It's finally looking up. I guess coming back home was just a restart on life,'_ Kagome thought as she laughed at the joke Bankotsu texted her.

* * *

 **A/N: Inuyasha will be coming in next chapter...tell me what you think:)**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The next weekend Saturday morning**

Kagome could hardly sleep. She decided to get an early start on her drive over to the other side of town. Hours later she stopped in front of the mansion that she had previously Fox Quest.

She pulled up in front of the mansion and a valet person immediately came to her car door. Another young man already had her suitcase out and up the white marble steps.

Kagome looked around and noticed that the massive yard was decorated like a picturesque fairy tale wedding. Actually her picturesque fairy tale wedding. Everything she told Sango and Miroku was in fruition.

She saw a white horse drawn carriage, white wooden chairs set out in front of a beautiful lake with a soft white ribbon arch.

She saw a lot of people smiling and walking around. She wondered if the ones getting married had any real friends at all.

Heading inside, Kagome wasn't able to chase that rabbit when she bumped into Sango with a headpiece talking angrily into the mouth piece.

"Ok we have the erm... leading lady here. Snow White is ready for hair and makeup," Sango said in her mouth piece.

Kagome was a bit confused because she was sure she was suppose to be an extra.

What were her lines? She didn't feel she had enough experience for what they were looking for.

"San-Sango. I think you have the wrong girl. I was suppose to be an extra. I think a guest of the bride's. Not _the_ bride," Kagome said in a panic as Sango literally pushed her up the stairs into the mansion.

"Oh bride smide. You are needed and just put the damn dress on," Sango urged and pushed Kagome into an open space room.

Kagome stumbled into the dark room and immediately turned to the door to leave. Unfortunately for her it was locked when she jiggled the knob. She then resorted to the next thing. Banging on the door and yelling hoping that someone would open the door for her.

"But I don't know the lines. I'm not even sure if I could pull it off! This wasn't apart of the agreement you know! Hey Sango!" Kagome cried out, shaking the locked doorknob and banging on the door.

"So you are the one I have to make into a goddess. I have my work cut out. I've dealt with worse on a tighter schedule. At least you have potential for greatness," a voice said behind her then the lights flicked on after two claps were heard.

Kagome jumped and was slightly embarrassed from yelling and banging on a locked door like a mad woman.

"Name is Jakotsu and I am your fairy god-whatever. Darling it's time to get you out of those commoner clothes and into Versace," Jakotsu said and pulled out a long white empire style dress.

"I'm sorry I,-" Kagome started to say.

"You don't do Versace. I love your taste. Vera Wang, nah, Sanea Monae. I love her wedding line," Jakotsu carried on and completely ignored the distressed woman.

"Seriously I," Kagome started but several dresses were thrown at her. Most of the dresses could possibly pay off her car and maxed credit card bills.

 **Across the hall**

"Now Inuyasha. Remember do not take the veil off until after the priest says 'you may kiss the bride'. If you do it before that, it will ruin everything. Kikyo is scared stiff as it is. She may act like she doesn't know who you are. It was some party they had last night according to Sango.'

 **Bachelorette Party-two weeks prior**

 _ **Loud music playing in the background. Strobe neon lights and glow in the dark sticks illuminated the room.**_

"Sango!" Kikyo yelled at the woman who was dancing with glow in the dark paint.

"Yeah? Having fun Kik?" Sango yelled back booty bumping her dance partner.

"Yeah I am. Uhm Sango. I'm not going to marry Inuyasha. I don't think that we are compatible for each other. I'm-I'm not ready for that type of end-all commitment," Kikyo said and drunk another hefty glass of Hypnotic.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sango asked and pushed Kikyo to the lobby of the club they were at.

"Explain, now!" Sango said angrily.

"I was thinking and I couldn't see myself with Inuyasha. His long hours, his family's high expectations and all those rules. I'm only 28 Sango. I can't live like that and refuse to. I don't think that Inuyasha and I were meant to be. I want to tell him but my flight leaves in two hours. I'm already packed. I have this letter. Can you see that he gets it," Kikyo said and reached into her clutch purse.

A shocked and slightly drunk Sango grabbed the letter and put it in her bra.

The women hugged and Kikyo staggered off to her waiting taxi cab.

"Hey where's Kikyo? I requested a song for her," one of the bridesmaids drunkardly said.

"She, went home. She didn't feel well. Called her a cab,"Sango lied to one of the bridesmaids.

"Oh poo. More fun for us then. Come let's ppaarrttyy,"the drunk woman yelled.

"Right, party,"a now sober Sango replied fishing for her cell phone out of her clutch purse.

 **Texts between Sango and Miroku**

 **Me:Houston we have a problem . Cinderella has ran away from the prince.**

 **Miroku:Good one**

 **Me:I wish**

 **Miroku:The wedding is in two weeks! She signed PAPERS!**

 **Me:About that**

 **Miroku:No! No no no!**

 **Me:Yes yes yes...can we cancel the wedding? Inuyasha wouldn't care right.**

 **Miroku:Negative. There has to be a wedding. Business and stakeholders are demanding that he gets married. They want him to have some stability.**

 **Me: Fucking A...I'll think of something**

.

.

.

 **Present day**

"Miroku I need my glasses," Inuyasha said while Miroku was using the lint brush to pick up any stray thread from his tuxedo.

"Really Inuyasha? That would ruin your pictures with your glasses on. You know how Kikyo is a stickler for perfection," Miroku said convincing Inuyasha not to want his glasses.

"You're right. Ah. Where are my contacts?" Inuyasha asked turning to look at a fuzzy Miroku.

"You don't need them. I'll be your eyes. Plus we don't have time. Your wedding starts in 15 minutes," Miroku informed Inuyasha.

"I would like to see. Contacts now or find my glasses," Inuyasha commanded his assistant.

"I-ok. I will bring them to you," Miroku said praying that Inuyasha forgotten what Kikyo looked like before he left for his three month long business trip to Maui.

"I can't believe that I'm finally getting married. Now the stakeholders will get off of my ass. I remember Kikyo. Regal, elegant, beautiful, ah and she will be all mine," Inuyasha said and placed his black rimmed glasses back on.

Miroku's phone went off signifying that it was time for Inuyasha to get downstairs with the rest of the groomsmen.

"It's time sir," Miroku said and lead Inuyasha downstairs with the rest of the guests.

.

.

.

 **Ceremony**

Kagome was in the kitchen trying to remain calm and wait for her veil to be put on. She had on a Princess wedding dress sheer lace luxury pearls bridal ball gown. Jakotsu told her to sit on one of the stools so he could place the cathedral length veil that covered her entire face. Sango came into the room and gasped at how beautiful Kagome was transformed into before she was hidden from behind all that lace and silk.

"Jakotsu, honey, I think you need a raise," Sango whispered to him.

"I second that sweetheart. But it wasn't that hard. She was really easy to work with. I feel like my baby bird is about to leave the nest," Jakotsu said dabbing at pretend tears **.**

"Here is your white rose bouquet," Sango said and handed it to Kagome.

"This is so exciting. Also we were able to get your mom here as well. She is sitting in the front on the bride side. For your lines just say I do. When it is time to sign the um...marriage certificate just sign your legal name to make it seem legit ok! Any questions," Sango rapidly said.

"Just one," Kagome began.

"Good now get on that horse drawn carriage. We are going to take this in one take. No do overs," Sango said and helped Kagome get inside of the carriage.

.

.

.

Inuyasha looked around and really didn't know anyone other than the groomsmen and he wasn't sure if he knew them that well. He did see some of the members from the board on his side. He looked at his soon to be wife's side and it was a bit hodge podge. Like they were out of place. He was expecting to see Kikyo's mother and father in the front row and not some middle age woman sitting there by herself.

Before he could question it the organ began to play the opening chords of 'Here comes the bride'.

.

.

.

"This is it. Good luck Kagome. Smile and keep quiet ok,"Sango exhaled and placed a hand on her ear piece to make sure nothing went wrong.

Kagome nodded her head and took a deep breathe.

"Ok, Snow White is ready to see her Prince Charming. Go smile and walk a nice pace. Look only straight. Now go,"Sango stage whispered and gave Kagome a slight push since she didn't automatically uproot her feet from her previous spot.

Kagome walked a bit and felt that she was about to faint. She walked slower and slower, starting to freak out by slowly walking backwards.

"I think she is about to run. Code White, Code White!"another security detail hissed in their ear piece.

A warm body came beside Kagome and grabbed her arm.

"Come milady and let's get you married," Miroku smiled and patted her hand.

Kagome nodded her head and began walking the correct way. Her nerves and an oncoming panic attack ebbing away.

Many ohs, ahs, "she's beautiful ", "Inuyasha is one lucky dog," could be heard from the audience while they made their way down the aisle.

.

.

.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here,"the old priest began.

Inuyasha turned towards his bride and a smile crept on his smile. The woman beside him was beyond beautiful. He could have sworn that his Kikyo was a bit taller than the woman next to him. He remembered her hand bigger and rougher than the smaller and soft delicate one in his hand. But he just chalked it up to not seeing her for so long. He rubbed the back of her hand and smiled for the cameras.

He knew he was making a mistake marrying this woman but he had a business to run. It wasn't like he had to be next to her or interact with her after the wedding just enough to impregnate her. He was planning on stepping out on her anyways after six months of marriage.

She knew what she was getting herself into when she signed the prenuptial papers with her lawyer. They agreed that she will get access to his money for her predetermined allowance only if she produce a legitimate living male heir to him.

.

.

.

"Now we will exchange the vows,"the priest continued after he ended a rather long prayer.

"At the request of the bride and groom they would like to recite together their vows,"the priest announced to the congregation.

"Please repeat after me. I-"the priest began and the couple repeated the vows.

.

.

.

"Is everything ok. Nothing out of the ordinary right. I can't believe this is going right. After this I'm going on vacation,"Sango told Miroku who was outside with the security detail.

"Amen sister. Have you thought about what's going to happen when Inuyasha kisses Kagome. Or when Kagome wants to go home? I think that vacation is going to be longer more on the permanent side," Miroku said gloomily.

"One crisis at a time my friend, one at a time. Besides you didn't see what's under that veil. Only a blind and foolish man would not kiss her," Sango said and began to hold her breathe.

"Well Inuyasha's sight isn't 20/20 and his judge of people isn't all that great,"Miroku began to joke.

"But he isn't a foolish man nor wants to be embarrassed in front of everyone. He will roll with the punches and yell later. I can do later,"Sango replied while checking on the cook and waiters.

"You are very much right,"Miroku whispered and escorted a good looking black haired man to the bride side.

.

.

.

Bankotsu looked around for Kagome amongst all the people in attendance. He received an invitation from Kagome's mother that they would be able to see Kagome in action.

He looked at the bridesmaids and didn't recognize anyone. He looked up at the platform and saw a woman that vaguely reminded him of someone he knew.

' _Couldn't be her. She was sure that she was a bridesmaid or even an onlooker. I guess she's the waitress. That must suck. But holy hell that bride has a banging body,'_ Bankotsu thought and tuned into what the priest was saying monotonically.

.

.

.

"Now with the power invested in me, Inuyasha you may lift her veil and kiss your bride," the priest said.

Inuyasha lifted the veil to reveal his bride. He looked at the woman and was indeed surprised.

Sango saw the surprise look in Inuyasha and switch radio frequencies to the best man.

"Push him for fuck sakes,"Sango hissed.

Inuyasha's groomsmen coughed and discreetly pushed Inuyasha to kiss Kagome on the lips. The congregation gave a polite hand clap. Kagome's mother wiped a tear from her eyes. Bankotsu tilted his head but stood with the rest of congregation when the claps grew louder when Inuyasha dipped Kagome.

The priest cracked his first smile when he introduced the couple to the attendees. The organ chimed in for the husband and wife to exit out of the gardens.

Inuyasha looked at his new wife and kissed her again.

Sango saw them and immediately escorted the couple to the reception tent.

"Inuyasha let me take your bride so she can change out of her gown,"Sango smiled and escorted Kagome out towards the mansion.

.

.

.

Sango and Kagome made it back to the changing room with Jakotsu waiting with a bone white silk dress with a plunging neckline and silver necklace. She was given silver sandals to wear since it was a bit casual.

"So how did I do. Oh by the way when will I meet the director?"Kagome asked as the wedding dress and white half bra were taken off and the silk dress was put on almost simultaneously .

Jakotsu stopped and looked at Sango.

"Oh you will meet him soon,"Sango ensured her.

Jakotsu shook his head when Kagome had her eyes closed so he could retouch her makeup.

.

.

.

"How are you holding up?" Miroku asked when he found Inuyasha drinking a flute of champagne.

"I'm holding up well. Kikyo...man she was or is more beautiful than I remembered. But I could have sworn she had grey eyes and not brown. I could get lost in her eyes forever," Inuyasha said dreamily.

Miroku chuckled and sent Sango a text message that Inuyasha's ignorant memory for faces proved to be handy today.

Sango read it and thanked every god out there.

"Come honey. Our leading man needs your assistance. Just act normal. Also mingle with the guests that look important. Make sure to save a dance for your husband's father. Can't miss him. He's tall and looks like Inuyasha. You know what I'll just find you when the time comes for that. Cameras are hidden so make sure that you give us good angles ok. Around 11 tonight come find me ok. You did memorize those facts I placed in your folder just incase someone wants an interview or something. Remember have fun," Sango straightened out Kagome's necklace and gave her final instructions.

Kagome shook her head, hoping she remembered everything ,and left the mansion to head to the tent.

.

.

.

"It's so nice to meet you. Your name again Mrs. Takahashi?" a woman asked that Kagome couldn't remember their name.

"Kagome, ma'am," Kagome said and shook her hand.

"So how did you and Inuyasha meet each other?" the woman asked.

' _I guess she's one of the reporters,'_ Kagome wondered.

"Well we met at a bookstore," Kagome said thinking back to the cards she had to memorize.

"Really. Didn't know Inuyasha was a reader. Go on," the woman said intrigued by the story.

"Well it's actually quite dull," Kagome shyly said trying to hunt Sango down to save her or someone to yell cut for goodness sake.

"Don't be coy. I bet it's a lovely story Kagome since I'm his mother and I could have sworn he was marrying a woman named Kikyo and deary you do not look like Kikyo. So again, how did you meet my son?" Inuyasha's mother demanded to know.

Kagome was confused. She held up her hands to cut the woman off.

"Look here Miss. I'm not sure if there is suppose to be some tension or something. I'm trying here especially without-," Kagome began but stopped when Sango pulled her away.

"Mrs. Takahashi how good to see you again. Kagome go find Jakotsu your makeup is dying,"Sango said with a forced smile.

Kagome nodded and walked away.

"Did I scare the little Dove away? Anyway cut the bullshit I know she's a paid actress. You could have gotten someone with a better back bone for my son. The media, his friends, hell even Inuyasha and his stakeholders would chew her up and spit her out. _Sigh_. Any luck finding Kikyo?"Inuyasha's mother inquired after she took a drink from her flute.

"No ma'am. I don't know where she went. She did give me a letter that I haven't delivered to Inuyasha yet,"Sango said flipping through her papers attached to her clipboard.

The older woman placed her hand on top of Sango's to stop her.

"Not here. Show his father after the couple leaves-,"Izayoi began to say but Sango sadly shook her head.

"Why did you shake your head?"Izayoi questioned.

"Inuyasha didn't feel it was important enough to have a honeymoon. "It wasn't a good investment," he said. He just wants to you know do it to get the baby making business going. That's why we are here," Sango said and rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? That's not romantic at all,"Izayoi said disgustedly.

Izayoi looked around for her husband and son to talk with one and chew the other out.

.

.

.

"Oh Kagome baby! You were beautiful up there. Look at this set it's breathtakingly gorgeous. Too bad it's not real,"Korari said hugging and spinning her daughter.

"Right! I was so nervous. But I'm glad it's over. I thought I saw Bank-ah!"Kagome shrieked when someone tickled her sides.

"You thought you saw who my love,"Bankotsu asked and kissed her cheek.

The couple hugged and he kissed her on the lips.

Miroku saw and was thankful he was the only one. He quickly walked over to the kissing couple and cleared his throat. They jumped and separated from each other.

"Kagome dear, you can't do that. We are still on...camera. Please refrain from kissing men that's not your husband. You are still on contract,"Miroku said out the side of his mouth.

Kagome blushed from embarrassment and shook her head in understandment. Bankotsu kissed her forehead and backed away.

"Three days right,"Bankotsu directed his question to Kagome but Miroku heard and was afraid of this particular snag happening.

Before Kagome could answer Miroku excused Kagome so she could mingle with the other guests.

"That was weird,"Bankotsu said to Korari.

She shook her head and directed the two to the buffet table.

.

.

.

"Miroku slow down,"Kagome stopped walking.

"Why did you pull me away before before I answered my boyfriend. Three days I'm gone right because that's what's in the contract,"Kagome said with her eyebrow raised.

"Well...to tell you the truth,uhm...Sango,"Miroku said and turned away to look for his partner in crime.

"Miroku! _Sigh,"_ Kagome folded her arms and turned to go back to her family but ran into a chest.

"Whoa there,"a male voice said and righted Kagome on her feet.

Kagome looked up and thought it was Inuyasha but the man looked much more mature and...nicer than the leading man.

"You must be Kagome. I'm-,"Inu Taisho began began but Kagome interrupted him.

"Inu no Taisho Takahashi. Leading pioneer in the electronic and digital age. You and several other people on your board designed different software programs that introduced the world basically to the simplicity of forensic accounting,"Kagome said in genuine awe.

"I'm honored. I didn't know Sango knew that much and please call me Taisho or Dad,"Taisho said fatherly and chuckled.

"Sango? Oh no. I've followed you since I was in middle school. I even went to college and got my bachelor degree in Computer Engineer with a concentration in Forensic Accounting. So you could say you are my hero,"Kagome said shyly.

Taisho laughed loudly and Kagome joined in.

"You are a keeper,"Taisho said and placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Oh there you two are. Come the father and bride dance then the first couple'split dance. Please follow me,"Sango said and escorted the two to the center where the dance floor was at.

Taisho bowed and Kagome curtseyed to her dance partner.

Taisho carried himself with elegance and poise. Kagome was sending her mother many thanks for forcing her to take ballroom dance classes when she was younger.

When the song came to an end Taisho bowed again and Kagome curtseyed again. The Dj announced that it was the couple's first dance next. Inuyasha was brought to the dance floor. He was a bit drunk and pissed at Miroku because he interrupted him from an almost make out session with one of the bridesmaids...Tiffany, Teresa, or Constance.

Kagome placed her hand in his larger one and immediately noticed the difference between father and son.

' _Only three more days and and will be back to my normal unemployed life. Don't think that way. Something is bound to come around. I have enough money to last for a couple of months,'_ Kagome thought when Inuyasha turned her.

"What are you thinking about?"Inuyasha questioned her.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really. Just how beautiful everything is,"Kagome said before she was dipped again.

"It wasn't that kiss you and that man exchanged earlier?"Inuyasha asked when he turned Kagome to where she was in front of him and he was behind. He had his head against her neck and kissed her.

"I beg your pardon,"Kagome asked breathlessly.

Inuyasha moved his hands down the side of her hips and turned her. He kissed her and pulled apart.

"I really don't care. Have your play things. I just don't want to see them and they can't get you pregnant before I put my seed into you,"Inuyasha said huskily and grind his pelvis into her clothed womanhood.

Kagome was confused and a bit taken aback by his fowardness. The couple ended the dance with a bow to the audience. The crowd applauded loudly.

They walked off stage to Sango. She signaled the Dj that they were moving on to the cutting of the cake. The Dj did as told. They then cut the cake together and fed each other. Kagome smushed her slice in Inuyasha's face and everyone laughed at his shock face.

Miroku handed him a towel to wipe off the buttercream icing. Inuyasha knew he would have to wait for his revenge. He wasn't ready to die and come back to life to just only die again at the hands of Sango, Jakotsu, and his mother.

Sango grabbed Kagome's white rose bouquet so Kagome could toss the bouquet.

The single ladies gathered around and Kagome tossed it. A middle aged woman caught it and had to fight off the other women from stealing it.

Miroku brought a chair for Kagome to sit in. Sango pushed a reluctant Kagome to the chair.

Inuyasha smirked and walked to his blushing bride. She had her legs crossed tightly and her face steadily turning red. Inuyasha shook his finger and rubbed Kagome's thigh. She slowly lifted her leg and he got on his hands and knees between her legs. He lifted her skirt over his head.

He then placed her leg on his shoulder and kissed her leg up to her thigh. He saw the white garter on her thigh. He licked her clothed crotch and felt her stiffen. He knew he was going to have fun with her and get his revenge. He slipped the garter off with his teeth and placed it in his pocket. He discreetly took out another to throw to the men that wanted it. He stood and threw it. He then lifted his blushing bride up and kissed her.

"Do you think your plaything saw how much pleasure I brought you just by touching you?"Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome scanned the room for Bankotsu and her mother. She found her mother but not her boyfriend.

' _Please Bank, know it's fake,'_ Kagome thought to herself as she was once again lead off the dance floor.

Sango met the couple and lead them out of the tent to an awaiting car. The guests threw white and red rose petals as a send off for the couple.

.

.

.

"Drive to my office and we will wait there until everyone leaves,"Inuyasha instructed his driver.

The driver nodded and pulled off.

.

.

.

 **Two hours later**

 **Inuyasha's Mansion**

"Alright, where's Kikyo?"Inuyasha questioned Sango and Miroku.

The two looked at each other then to Inuyasha's parents. Kagome went to bed because she was exhausted.

"She-,"Sango started but Taisho stopped her.

"Walked out on you therefore voiding out your agreement with her estate. Now the young woman,Kagome, doesn't really know what's going on in full detail,"Taisho said.

"But I do now,"Kagome said with her arms crossed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N:The truth is out! Hope you enjoyed and get ready for some updates on all my stories :)**

 **Please check out my stories and leave a review!**

 **Happy Holidays**

 **Christmas Break is here! You think being a student is tough try being a teacher lol!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You can't leave. You signed a contract and and we will take you to court forcing you to finish it out for free. Yeah, so, Kagome please don't go!"Sango begged Kagome.

"You can not and will not hold me prisoner here. Pull a car around. I'm not a deceitful person nor am I having that jerk's kid so some stuffed shirts would be pleased with him! Move Sango now!"Kagome said with her packed suitcase in hand.

"You will have to kill me first before I let you through,"Sango said with her eyes closed back against the closed door.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Which would you like to be plundered to death with. The lamp or the statue right there,"Kagome asked seriously.

"You're not serious!"Sango shrieked.

"You moving out of my way?"Kagome asked tossing up the grey statue.

Sango shook her head and closed her eyes.

The door opened and Inuyasha caught his falling employee.

Sango yelped but was righted up by Inuyasha.

"You can leave. I'll talk with her,"Inuyasha said calmly.

"Okay with her I really wasn't going to kill her but you I wouldn't mind,"Kagome revved back to him.

"3 million,"Inuyasha said while Kagome was about to hit him.

Kagome stopped when she heard him.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"Kagome asked.

"3 million dollars if you say you will continue to be my wife. Another 5 if you birth me a legitimate son,"Inuyasha said boredly.

"I'm confused,"Kagome said throwing the statue on the bed.

"Are you dense or something? Everyone has a price to be bought. I'm offering in essence 8 million dollars to be my wife and birth me a son,"Inuyasha repeated himself.

"What if the baby is a girl?"Kagome asked.

"We get to try again and again until a son comes from your womb that is a legitimate son of mine," Inuyasha winked at Kagome.

"What is entailed about my "wifely" duties?"Kagome asked.

"Follow me,"Inuyasha smirked and walked out of the room followed by Kagome.

Walking down the hall Kagome took a closer look at the tasteful Victorian decor that was placed around.

"You will sleep in my room until you become pregnant. So your plaything isn't allowed around you. Your mother can visit. Also I have five important galas I have to attend and you will be there in attendance with me as the dutiful wife. You will attend the functions that the wives of my company hold. You will hold one as well. Your plaything is not allowed to attend that either. You will live here until I deem you have served your purposes. Any questions,"Inuyasha asked.

"I-,"Kagome began but Inuyasha walked out the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom. He came back with only his boxer briefs on.

"Why are you still dressed?"Inuyasha asked and threw his towel away.

"I don't get time to think about it?"Kagome shrieked and turned around because Inuyasha's body alone would sway her to agree to this strange request.

"How about this. There is some lingerie in the bathroom for you to change into. You agree you put it on and we go from there. You decide that you don't want to then keep your clothes on and I'll pay you for your time. The choice is yours,"Inuyasha said.

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip and nodded her head. She walked into the massive bathroom and fell in love.

"You have ten minutes,"Inuyasha said muffled from the other side of the door.

Kagome took a deep breathe and sat on the edge of the whirlpool style bathtub.

Kagome weighed her options and touched her stomach. She shook her head with her decision in place.

.

.

.

Inuyasha was on his phone ready to call one of his floozies to come over and take care of his sexual needs.

The timer went off and he walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

The door slowly opened and Kagome came out.

Inuyasha grinned seductively and was internally grateful that Kagome decided to play along.

She had on a red lace lingerie set that was sheer against her nipples and waxed womanhood. She had her hair down in waves that was on one shoulder. She took a deep breath and crossed the distance across the room to where Inuyasha was seated at ogling her.

She stopped in front of him a little self conscious with him staring. She folded her arms across her body to shield herself. Inuyasha reached out but Kagome stepped back.

"We will continue whatever this is but I have three rules,"Kagome said looking directly in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Ok," he said standing up and loosening her arm shield.

"One you will pay off all of my debt,"Kagome began but stopped when she felt Inuyasha's hand gently caress her wet lower lips.

"Are you a virgin?"Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"Wait what?"Kagome asked being thrown off her list of demands.

"Are you a virgin or am I one of many men that has fucked you?"Inuyasha asked kissing her neck.

He was skillfully kissing her erroneous spots making it hard to concentrate.

"I'm not a virgin but I've been with only one person, "Kagome said breathlessly.

"What was your other two demands?"Inuyasha asked lifting up her leg by her thigh.

He ripped the sheer cover of her sex and his dick plopped out from the hole in his boxers. He used her natural feminine juices to lubricate the tip of his dick.

"My...my...ahem where was oh yeah. Second I get to choose what parties I go to. I'll give you three-ee but...but...the others you will pay pay me as-as-faster,"Kagome moaned leaning her head back as Inuyasha started to thrust into her.

He lifted her other leg to where he was holding both of them up. He kissed and sucked on her red erect nipples and walked blindly to his king size bed. He gently tossed her down still connected. He pulled out and took off his and her underwear.

He immediately went back between her legs thrusting and pounding like he was like a man on a mission. Moments later he came inside still rocking in her.

She was slightly put off because she hadn't reached her climax and he was done. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either.

"What is your third one,"he asked when he pulled out and laid next to her catching his breath.

"Don't lie to me. I don't like being in the dark and being taken advantage of. Just give it to me straight,"Kagome said looking up at the ceiling.

"Your requests are doable. I agree to your terms. You just have to keep up with your end of the deal love ,"Inuyasha said and cleared his throat.

He got underneath the covers and went to sleep.

Kagome turned her head looking at his back perplexed.

' _That's it?! The tabloids are so very wrong. He's a one circus pony,'_ Kagome thought and shook her head. She took off the bra and got under the covers to sleep.

:::

:::

 **Five Mornings Later**

"Have you seen Inuyasha?"Kagome asked the cook when she came down for breakfast.

"No ma'am. He's usually gone by the time I get here. Just recently started making him eat yogurt on his way to work,"the cook said.

Kagome shook her head. She hasn't seen her husband since they "consummated" their marriage. He was like a phantom. He would leave really early and come back well past midnight to fuck her in her sleep and come inside leaving her an unsatisfied sticky mess. That's the only sign she knew he came home.

Sango came into the kitchen dressed similar to what she had on when Kagome met her three weeks ago. Sango had on a navy colored business suit skirt, white blouse, sensible heeled shoes and her hair in a tight bun with minimum makeup on. She was taking notes and shaking her head.

"Yes sir. I found her and I will let her know,"Sango said and ended her call.

"Guess what we get to do today?"Sango rhetorically asked trying to sound upbeat.

Kagome looked at her boredly.

Sango cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"We get to go shopping for your first gala as Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi,"Sango said with enthusiasm.

"Yay,"Kagome said matching the enthusiasm with fakeness.

"Seriously Kagome. It's the third gala you have faked sick on. Inuyasha told me to tell you that you are not holding up your end,"Sango said.

"Whatever, let's get this over with. Do you think we could stop at a sex shop before we come back here?,"Kagome asked.

"Sure, wait what?"Sango asked thinking she heard incorrectly.

"I need a dildo because the real one sucks. I'm tired of using my fingers,"Kagome said while they entered into her bedroom.

Sango looked at Kagome in bewilderment and busted out laughing. She put her hand out to give her a minute to catch her breath.

Kagome waited because being sexually frustrated was not funny especially when it was your sex life all boring and fucked up.

After Sango caught her breath and got her giggles together Kagome was done dressing herself.

"Care to share with the other boys and girls,"Kagome said sarcastically while pulling her hair over her shoulder and braiding it.

"Oh yes I will,"Sango said.

She got up from her spot on the bed and walked to the door to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them. She turned the sound canceler on to keep what she was about to say private.

"This is second hand gossip first off. Believe me please that I'm not one for gossip but you have to know this. Inuyasha has bragged to Miroku on several occasions that he has been uhm "fucking" you so good that he's putting you to sleep. So to hear your side that it's boring. I don't know that was just really funny,"Sango said and chuckled some more.

Kagome chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"Lesson learned. Don't believe everything that you hear. Makes me understand why he flaunts all his money to overcompensate in areas he's lacking in," Kagome laughed.

Kagome looked at her outfit of a black off the shoulder shirt, dark blue wash out daisy duke shorts and red and black sandals to complete the look.

She added a black fedora hat and dark aviator sunglasses. She grabbed her red hobo bag and Sango followed her out of the mansion to the waiting car.

 **Four hours Later**

"Jakotsu will be here any minute to do your hair and makeup. Make sure you throw away those phone numbers that those men gave to you,"Sango said and left the lady of the house to her own devices.

Kagome giggled to herself and put the white pieces of paper on the desk to throw away later. She undressed and walked naked to the bathroom to take a shower.

:::

:::

 **The Guard Entrance**

"Hi,yea, I'm here to see well my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi. I thought filming concluded a few days. Anyway I'm here to pick her up,"Bankotsu said to the guard at the gate.

"I-"the guard started to say but stopped when he saw his employer zooming to the gate and get out of his expensive black sports car.

"Sean, what's the holdup?"Inuyasha asked by passing the guy in the dark green Honda Civic.

"This guy here wants to see your wife sir. He says that the lady of the house is his...girlfriend,"Sean said.

Inuyasha turned and saw who he dubbed as Kagome's plaything. He smirked and bent down to talk through the driver's window.

"Hi I'm Kagome's husband,"Inuyasha said and held out his hand.

"The fake one. Do you guys ever break character? Anyway I'm here to see my girl. Wait, you said her real name,"Bankotsu said realizing what Inuyasha said.

"It wasn't a fake wedding but a real one,"Inuyasha informed the clueless man.

"Furthermore you can not go around and claim _my_ wife as your girlfriend. It would be weird. You can't also blab to anyone what you think you know because that would breach the disclosure contract you signed before you stepped foot in my wedding,"Inuyasha said straightening up his back.

"But she said three days,"Bankotsu said trying to grasp what the hell was going on.

"All a rouse of minor details. I'll allow for you to see her today but don't make it a habit,"Inuyasha said and went back to his car to wait until the gate open and for Bankotsu to drive through.

"What the fuck is going on,"Bankotsu asked himself outloud as he followed the driveway to the mansion entrance.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays everyone. A quick update to Craigslist Bride lol. I thought it would be different to have Inuyasha not that great in bed lol but for now. True story though with a guy I attempted to date. Long story short sex was horrible lol!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **All of my Inuyasha stories have been updated that's still incomplete.**

 **One more week of freedom means another round of updates! Yay lol!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"That must be Inuyasha downstairs. Come on and get your dress on before he starts up with the speech about being punctual," Sango said helping Kagome zip up her dress.

"Honestly I don't want to go. Hold on,"Kagome said and stepped out of the dress.

She went to the vanity mirror and fluffed her hair and darkened her red lipstick. She pulled her breast out of the red lace bra to where her nipple was just a hair above the cup. She unhooked the garter belt from her black sheer stockings and looked at herself.

"I would fuck me," Kagome said admiring herself in the mirror.

"Kagome," Sango said imitating Ricky Ricardo.

"Ricky," Kagome replied and laugh.

"We can be fifteen minutes late. Besides I'm horny and he need to get me pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed and shook her head at what she said.

Sango stifled a giggle to put her serious face on but she gave up.

"I will go down first and tell Inuyasha to come up here ok," Sango planned and Kagome agreed.

Kagome then sat on the bed as if a photographer was about to take her picture.

She just hoped that she wore him out and he would forget the stupid party.

:::

 **Downstairs**

"Inuyasha, Kagome wants to- oh excuse me. Sir your wife wants to speak with you. She is in the master bedroom," Sango said switching to her professional demeanor.

She didn't know that Bankotsu was in the room with her employer. She didn't want anyone to think less of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood to leave but Bankotsu stopped him.

"Let me go and say hi to her and goodbye," Bankotsu said gloomily.

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

"Oh no, Inu-I mean . I think that you should go up first to let her know that a guest is going to meet with her. You know what I'll go tell her,"Sango said trying to hint Kagome's lack of dress without saying it.

Unfortunately Inuyasha wasn't picking up on the subtle clues.

"You don't want to ruin the surprise it's ok. They could have fifteen minutes alone and then you are out of our lives," Inuyasha said and went to his wet bar to get himself a drink.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and left after getting directions from Inuyasha.

Sango then hit Inuyasha upside his head.

"Why did you hit me?" Inuyasha asked putting the glass against the skin that she hit.

"Kagome is half naked up there waiting for you to fuck her. You sent the wolf in with the hen. Good job," Sango said and turned to leave.

"I did what?" Inuyasha exclaimed and ran up the stairs thankful he gave Bankotsu the wrong directions.

Zooming past Bankotsu coming out of one of the nine bedrooms on the floor.

Inuyasha made it to his bedroom in the nick of time.

"Kago-wow,"Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"Well that doesn't happen often. You usually have a lot to say but I'm not complaining. Your reaction was what I was hoping for," Kagome said on her back as Inuyasha kissed her all over.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha,Inuyasha please stop," Kagome said and pushed him off.

"Yes my love?," Inuyasha asked and kissed Kagome on her shoulder.

"I'm...not...satisfied...with...the sex," Kagome said slowly.

She didn't know how to bring it up.

"Not satisfied? Well that's a first," Inuyasha said listening to Kagome fully.

"It's awkward talking out loud about it but that's the truth," Kagome said and sat up on the bed properly.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead. He got up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door.

"Hurry and get dressed we are already running late," Inuyasha said shortly and left the bedroom.

Kagome knew she put her foot in her damn mouth. She slowly got up and fixed her hair and makeup. She replaced the dress back on and put her shoes on as well. She grabbed her silver clutch purse and added the lipstick and hair brush to keep her fresh looking. She squirted three squirts of perfume on her chest and her arms.

She walked out the room and was waiting on Inuyasha down the stairs. She was about to call out Sango and then Bankotsu walked out. Kagome's beauty took his breath away. He slowly walked to her staring at her.

It made her blush and nervous. Inuyasha walked down the stairs and saw the exchange between the two.

That pissed him off.

Inuyasha didn't like sharing.

Bankotsu gently caressed Kagome's cheek and ran his thumb pad across her lower lip. He slowly bent down to kiss her when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. The couple jumped apart and it was a pissed off Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome and walked around her inspecting her. He knew she was breath taking when he walked down the stairs. He made one circle around her and snatched her to where she was against his chest. He grabbed her chin and looked at Bankotsu.

"Is this what you wanted to do to my wife?" Inuyasha asked turning their head towards Bankotsu.

Kagome was turned on by the show of aggressiveness Inuyasha was displaying on her.

He roughly turned her head to him and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips that slowly turned to a full out makeout session. The sexual tension between the husband and wife finally came to a head and the two didn't care they had a witness anymore.

Bankotsu stood mouth agape and came to his senses. He excused himself leaving his love behind.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's play thing leave and smirked in his rough kissing. Kagome had already undid Inuyasha's belt and pants without him knowing. She then hiked up the skirt of her dress so she could jump onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha freed one of Kagome's breast from her dress and was kneading it. Inuyasha supporting both of their weight made his way to his living room that was the closest thing to being on something that was comfortable.

Inuyasha placed Kagome on her back ripping off her underwear that she teased him in earlier. She yelp in protest but Inuyasha didn't care. He had a mission and it was to prove to Kagome that the news reports were indeed true that he was excellent in bed.

He placed three fingers inside of Kagome's womanhood getting her wetter than she was already. He kissed her all the way down from her neck to her overly sensitive breasts. She ripped open his shirt after she pushed him off of her.

"Too many clothes," Inuyasha whispered and helped Kagome get naked.

Inuyasha quickly took his clothes off and rubbed his shaft to get the blood flow to his mushroom head.

He leaned back down to kiss her and suckle her nipple. Kagome moaned loudly in ecstasy. He lined up against her slick opening and thrusted inside.

Her womanhood engulfed him to the base. He started off slow going deep into her. Kagome kicked him with her heel on his butt to go faster. Inuyasha put his back into it figuring he got payback from her smashing that cake in his face.

The couple each in reaching their much needed orgasm panted and looked at each other.

"I hope you won't be too torn up about missing the gala,"Inuyasha whispered and slowly thrusting into Kagome to get hard again.

"Not-not at all,"Kagome said through gritted teeth.

She lifted up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha kissed her neck leaving a hickey on his wife's skin.

:::

:::

Sango and Miroku dismissed the rest of the staff and headed to their own homes. Sango coughed before Miroku got into his car.

Miroku rolled his eyes and handed her a fifty dollar bill. Sango winked and saluted him then headed towards her car leaving the Takahashi country mansion.

 **Two weeks Later**

" I feel like crap,"Kagome groaned when she plopped down on the stool in the kitchen.

"Oh Miss. Here's some crackers and Ginger ale. There has been a bug going around. I'll have Sango call the family physician to check you out,"the cook, Mitsuki, said motherly.

Kagome shook her head and took the proffered food and drink.

Kagome walked to the tv room to look at tv and laze around.

' _I need a hobby,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

She saw a Playstation 4 controller and looked at it.

' _Why the hell not,'_ Kagome thought and randomly picked a video game to play.

 **Two days later**

"Phone Kagome,"Sango called finding Kagome talking smack on the headpiece she acquired to talk to her teammates on Rainbow Siege.

"Did someone place some barb wire at the stairway. BJWayne make sure that you have a re enforcement on that wall,"Kagome yelled through her mouth piece.

"Kagome, seriously it's the doctor,"Sango said bringing in the wireless phone.

Kagome had her eyes on the screen and held her hand out. She hid in a corner with a shield blocking her.

"Kagome speaking," Kagome answered and muted her mic.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Takahashi , this is Dr. Beilings . I have the results of your blood work. It wasn't the flu or any airborne illness. In fact ma'am you are pregnant,"the doctor said and waited a beat.

"Tyggy behind yo-What did you say?"Kagome asked paying attention to the phone call.

"You are pregnant congratulations. I have set you up to come to my office in two weeks. I will be out office town at a conference. Sango will have the details. My nurse will be in touch if you experience any unusual discomfort before your appointment. Is there any other questions?" asked.

"I'm pregnant,"Kagome repeated slowly.

A small smile slowly grew on her lips. She touched her stomach and wiped a tear away.

"Yes ma'am,"Dr. Beilings chuckled softly.

The two said their farewells and ended the phone call. Kagome cut the game off after her team won their first two rounds.

Kagome walked to Sango's office who was balancing the books. Kagome knocked on the office door before walking in and sitting down.

"Hey Kagome. What can I do for...are you okay?"Sango asked walking around to a dazed Kagome.

Kagome looked up with a small grin and shook her head yes.

"What did the doctor say?"Sango continued to press.

"I can't tell you. I want to tell Inuyasha first...but you can guess,"Kagome said with excitement in her eyes.

"Okay. Are you sick?"Sango began but Kagome shook her head.

"Do you have and disease?"Sango asked and Kagome looked at as if saying 'are you serious?'

Sango paced around the office thinking.

"Hey Sango I'm going to the airport. Inuyasha needs- why are you pacing?"Miroku asked coming to the threshold of Sango's office.

"Thinking,"Sango said shortly and continued to pace.

"About,"Miroku asked and straightened out his tie.

"Kagome but she won't tell me,"Sango said and returned to pacing.

Miroku shook his head and scratched his chin.

"She's sick or got a disease?"Miroku asked and Sango shook her head no.

"Well that's easy. She must be pregnant,"Miroku said nonchalantly and buttoned his cufflinks and stopped after after he realized what he said. He slowly turned to Kagome and she shook her head.

Sango started to gush and came around her desk to where Kagome still was. She hugged Kagome but stopped to see if she was ok but hugged her again. Miroku did the same and took his phone out.

"Don't! I want to tell him first,"Kagome said and left the room to devise a private reveal for Inuyasha.

.

.

.

"Finally,"Sango said and high five Miroku.

"I know. I need to text Inuyasha about not acquiring any of his business stress relievers. Just in case Kagome wants to pop up on him,"Miroku said and Sango shook her head.

She shooed him away so she could get back to work. She realized she couldn't concentrate after staring at the same line for the past twenty minutes. She touched her own stomach and sighed.

' _When will it be my turn,'_ Sango thought and shook her head to focus back at her task.

* * *

 **A/N:Rainbow Siege does not belong to me:)**

 **My hub plays it and I thought it would be a fun hobby for Kagome to play. Next chapter Kagome does her reveal to Inuyasha...any ideas? I have some but there are better ones! I hope you enjoyed please leave a review!**

 **Check out my other stories!**

 **Until next time!**

 **M**

 **NOT BETA READ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" **Please leave a message at the end of the beep," the voicemail prompter said.**

 **BBBEEEPPP**

" _So yeah Inuyasha, it would be best for you not to acquire any business stress relievers while in Seattle. Kagome is coming to visit you while you are away. Tried to persuade her not to well... She has something very important to tell you. Anyway hopefully you get this message in time. Call me back, bye,"_ Miroku said on Inuyasha's voicemail.

"Shit. Stacy sweetheart, we are going to have to cut this trip short," Inuyasha said after listening to his voicemail from Miroku.

 **Knock Knock**

"Why baby? Anyway I'll get it! It might be room service. Yashie you spoil me so," a red headed woman said while coming out of the bathroom in a white robe.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha said in a slight panic as he ran to the door to answer it.

"Ouch," Stacy said when she was knocked down.

He quickly opened the side closet and pushed the dazed woman inside.

"Forgive me for this," Inuyasha said cryptic.

"Forgive you for...ouch,"Stacy said and was out like a light from the sleeper Inuyasha performed quickly.

 **Knock Knock**

Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked towards the front door to answer it. He snapped his fingers and ran to the bathroom to make sure that it was free from a woman being there. He quickly pushed Stacy's bag and clothes into the linen closet. He put some shaving cream on his face and grabbed his razor.

' _It's all in appearance,'_ Inuyasha thought as he walked back to the front door.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked without looking through the peephole.

"Room service sir. Do you want me to leave it out here?" the bellhop said.

"No, no, bring it in here," Inuyasha said kinda pissed that he ran around like a chicken with his head chopped off thinking that Kagome was at the door.

' _If I thought about it. She doesn't know where I am staying. Good grief. Oh damn, Stacy. Well that goes my Seattle lover,'_ Inuyasha thought as he opened the closet door to an irate woman.

 **Few Hours later**

"If you please turn to page 78 section 3 line 38. You will see that the rouge lipstick beauty lines are very popular for Valentines and-,"a nasally voice man was droning on and on about.

Inuyasha was nodding off and stopped paying attention about half way through the presentation of the studies and tests of lipstick color or something like that.

"Now if you will-,"the man presenting started to say but was interrupted by a loud snore.

"Oh dear me. Please forgive me. Uhm, Jack," the chairman began.

"Gavin actually sir. Jack died fifteen years ago. I replaced him. Honest mistake, ' _that you keep making'_ Sir do you need me to repeat what I was saying _,_ " Gavin said in a tedium voice.

"Sorry Jack. I think that it is time for lunch I am starved. Inuyasha would you like to join us," the chairman asked in a stuffy sort of accent.

"I would,"Inuyasha started but looked at his phone and received a text message from Kagome.

 **Wife:Come downstairs after your meeting. I have something very important to tell you. Let's do lunch!**

"Actually my wife came and surprised me on this trip. She has something very important to tell me,"Inuyasha said and mentally made a note to buy her something for the save.

"Oh yes. Young love. I remember that. You remember that Jack. You were my best man after all. Where is Gavin? Oh yeah...poor bastard died on me. So young. Anyway food waits for no man. Inuyasha, we should have dinner. Bring your wife I bet that she will be the talk of the evening," the chairman said and departed the conference room.

Gavin rolled his brown eyes and flattened his greasy black hair. He gathered his belongings and followed his boss out of the door.

Inuyasha chuckled and wiped his eyes. The branch to Lavender Whispers in Seattle was always fun to him even as a child. The chairman always forgetting Gavin's name or anyone that came after the chairman's car accident. They never seemed to stay long in his short term memory. Inuyasha gathered his belongings and headed downstairs using the elevator.

Waiting on the elevator Inuyasha pulled out his phone to text Kagome that he was on his way.

"Howdy stranger," a feminine voice said next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and adjusted his black tailored Armani suit and smirked at the black haired woman.

"Well hello," Inuyasha said and got on to the elevator.

"You don't remember me do you," the woman said in a sultry voice.

"Remind me please," Inuyasha said and leaned close to the woman as the elevator doors closed descending down to the first floor.

When the doors opened Inuyasha was reacquainted with Veronica Valentin. A woman he met when he first started traveling to Seattle when he took over the cosmetic sector of the Takahashi empire.

Veronica readjusted her white blouse and shifted her breasts around since Inuyasha was grabbing and sucking on them. Inuyasha smirked and straightened his tie and hair. He remembered Veronica was a hair puller and a screamer.

Inuyasha smirked and saved Veronica's number as Seattle and deleted the ginger he had before. Making it to the receptionist Inuyasha looked around for Kagome.

He spotted her and his heart stopped for a moment. She was wearing a black business dress that came to her knees with black and gold heels that made her calf muscles look firm. She had her hair in a high bun with side bangs. He saw that she had her wedding band on and he looked through his pockets for his. He slipped his on and started to walk out of the glass separation to the waiting room and stopped.

He saw another man talking to his wife. It seemed innocent but Inuyasha wasn't buying it especially how the man's body language was clear that he was flirting with his wife.

' _Does the wedding band mean anything,'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked through the mirror that was on the wall before he walked out to meet his wife.

He saw smudges of peach lipstick on his cheek and mouth. He quickly wiped it away before heading out. He stopped at the threshold to listen in on the conversation.

.

.

.

"So is the coffee warm enough for you?" the man asked Kagome.

"Yeah. It is. You asked me that already. You do know that you don't have to wait on me. I'm a big girl I can wait for my," Kagome started but the man just waved her off.

"Yes I know you can wait on your girlfriend. I've never seen you here before. Where does your friend work? Is she one of the secretaries and you gals are going off for lunch? I wouldn't mind escorting you to some of the best places to eat for lunch. Or I could possible show you some places for dinner since you're not from here," the man said and touched Kagome's shoulder.

"That would be lovely but it's not a she I am waiting on," Kagome began to explain.

"Uhm excuse me," Inuyasha said coming up to the two adults talking. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and that made the guy turn around.

"Find your own buddy. She is already spoken for," the man said and tried to block Inuyasha away from his future conquest.

"I know. I married her," Inuyasha said and showed his ring to the man.

"I'm, I-I didn't know. She didn't say anything man. I don't want any trouble ok," the man said and backed away.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and offered his arm to Kagome. Kagome gladly accepted and the two left the foyer of Lavender Whispers.

When the two got into a waiting car. The couple laughed about the situation.

"What was that about,"Inuyasha asked.

"I wish I knew. The woman I think her name is Stacy. She had red hair. Any way she was telling me about some guy that she met that put her in a sleeper because he was spooked or something. Then her boss was calling her to make reservations at a restaurant and she walked away. I was about to call you when that guy asked if we went to highschool together. He swore up and down that we went to school together. After convincing him that in fact I'm not from here. He went on a long and I do mean long monologue about the history of Lavender Whispers and how he was an engineer and basically ran the place. I guess he thought I was looking for a job. I tried telling him that my husband actually owned the place but he wouldn't shut up for a minute. Then my knight in shining armour came and rescued his damsel in distress," Kagome said and leaned in the side of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and smelled her soft Desire perfume.

"Wearing the competition I see," Inuyasha said jokingly.

"The competition? Oh Desire. Well I actually love this scent. I'm not a floral person and that is all you guys sell,"Kagome said and reached for her phone.

"Do you buy any products from Lavender Whispers?" Inuyasha asked genuinely curious.

"For my grandma and mother. It's old people scents. Now Red Vixen has a lot of different fragrances that make you feel sexy and young. Like something forbidden that you shouldn't want but want it because it's a taboo. Lavender Whispers is just old. But hey it's what put bacon on the table you know," Kagome said trying to end the conversation.

"Makes you feel sexy and young. Do you buy other products from Red Vixen?"Inuyasha asked.

"Uhm, yes. I buy their lipsticks, perfumes, body sprays, lingerie, make-up," Kagome said thinking off the top of her head.

"Interesting,"Inuyasha said and made some notes in his phone.

"You are not going to make any calls or business stuff right. I hardly get to see you as it is. I wish I didn't open up my big mouth now,"Kagome said and pouted a bit.

"That's nice dear,"Inuyasha said having a conversation with Gavin about starting a new study about a specific age group of women.

"I'm pregnant,"Kagome said and rolled her eyes.

"That's nice dear," Inuyasha said and continued to type away on his phone.

"I give up,"Kagome said and waited until the car stopped at a restaurant with palm trees and concrete parking lot.

.

.

.

 **Cafe Nirvana**

"Two please and somewhere private," Kagome asked the hostess.

The hostess nodded her head and lead the couple to the back of the restaurant.

The secluded area was outside and had a private balcony with vines covering the wall. There was six black wire rim tables with two matching seats per table. There was a private bar and low hanging lights. Kagome could only imagine how gorgeous and romantic it would look like during the night time.

"Here you go. I hope that you enjoy your time here. Your waitress will be Trudy," the hostess said and left the couple.

Inuyasha put his phone away and crossed his legs. Kagome looked through the menu trying to decide what to eat that wouldn't make her puke plus figure out a better way to tell Inuyasha that their time together will be over before the year was over.

"Good afternoon Mr. Takahashi. I'm glad that you are here with us again. Will it be the same for you and Ms. Stacy?" Trudy, the super hyper waitress, asked.

Kagome raised her eyebrow behind the menu and slowly lowered her menu.

"Stacy? Who's Stacy Inuyasha dear husband?"Kagome asked.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean. She was a girl that I dated a while back. This waitress just has a great memory," Inuyasha said trying to clean up the fact that he had a side piece in almost every state and city he does business at.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Takahashi? Wasn't you just here with Ms. Stacy just last night? I remember she had this beautiful green dress on that had a low cut neckline. I distinctly remember that because you couldn't keep your hands off of her especially in that area, sir," Trudy said sickly sweet.

"I didn't give you a tip did I," Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

"No sir you didn't," Trudy said and had her pen at the ready.

Kagome was just shocked and couldn't believe what she just learned. While she was bored to tears her dutiful husband was sowing his wild oats while they were still married.

"What can I get started for you? I can get the garlic green beans started or would you like the special?"Trudy asked.

"I lost my appetite. I want to go home,"Kagome said and got up from her seat.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Sit down and eat something. You said that you had something to tell me. What is it?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"I don't think that you would care," Kagome hissed and yanked her wrist from his grasp. She retraced her steps leaving the secluded area out to the general public.

"Kagome,"Inuyasha began but Kagome kept walking.

"Bitch," Inuyasha whispered so that Trudy could hear.

"Hope you come back!" Trudy said not phased at all what Inuyasha called her.

.

.

.

Inuyasha ran outside after doing a avoidance dance with this one guy in a grey suit. Inuyasha made it outside and saw Kagome get inside a cab.

"Damn it all," Inuyasha cried out and pulled out his phone to get his driver to pull around to get him.

Inuyasha finally got inside of his car and told the driver to take him to the hotel that he was staying at. He hoped that Kagome still had her stuff there. He pulled out his phone again from his breast pocket and tried to dial Kagome's cell phone number but remembered that she wasn't allowed one per his demand.

He cursed himself and egged the driver to drive faster.

 **Hotel**

Inuyasha immediately went to the front desk and asked if a woman with black hair asked for his room key. She shook her head yes and bid him a good day.

"If she comes down here stall her please," Inuyasha said and handed the woman a hundred dollar bill. The woman pocketed the money and shook her head that she understood.

Inuyasha took the elevator to the penthouse suite that he was currently using for his stay.

Inuyasha was getting off and almost ran into Kagome who was trying to get back on.

"Whoa, sorry. Kagome!" Inuyasha said and tried to get back on the elevator that was closing.

He stopped it and leaned against the silver wall of the elevator catching his breath.

Kagome was tapping her right foot and holding back her tears.

"Kagome. I can explain," Inuyasha said after he took a long deep breath.

"I would really like to hear this. Go on start your Academy Award Best Bullshit Story. This should be really good," Kagome said and turned to face him.

"Why are you acting this way? I just need you for my kid and you will be on your way. I told you you can have your playthings I just don't want to see them,"Inuyasha said and straightened up his body.

"Seriously? That's suppose to be an apology or something?" Kagome asked.

"Apology? I was just making sure that you didn't do anything dumb like try and get a divorce. You divorce me and then you get nothing," Inuyasha said and exited off of the elevator.

Kagome raised both of her eyebrows and shook her head.

"That's nice to know. Well if we are going to play things like that. Bastard two can play that game. See you at home asshole. Oh yeah by the way here," Kagome said and left the hotel with two streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha opened up the professional looking wrapped present.

' _It's not my birthday. I don't even think she knows my birthday. What the hell ever,'_ Inuyasha said and sat in the lounge of the hotel.

"One whiskey and today's special," Inuyasha ordered and placed the present to the side.

 **Few Hours Later**

Inuyasha looked at his phone and it was Sango calling for the tenth time. The first time he answered she screamed through the phone he couldn't hear for what seemed like for a hour. He didn't answer any of her phone calls nor Miroku. The blue wrapped present with dancing elephants sat on the bar looking at him as if judging him in his drunken state.

"What's in the package," the bartender asked when he refilled Inuyasha's glass.

"Don't know. What the hell let's open it,"Inuyasha said and yanked the paper off.

He opened the box and pulled out a small blue onesie that read ' **Best Daddy in the World'.**

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and unfolded the onesie. A white square piece of paper fell out onto the bar. Inuyasha flipped it over and everything went black.

 **AN: Thank you the-power-of-love and guest for their help with this chapter! Hope you liked it! Check out my other stories!**

 **Who's ready for Spring Break?**

 **This gal over here lol!**

 **Have a great rest of the week!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **One Week Later**

 **Takahashi Manor -2:45 a.m.**

"Carl, thanks for wonderful time,"Kagome said getting out of a silver BMW.

"Why don't I come on up and we can continue what we were doing at Breakfast Shack,"Carl said.

"Uhm, why not. My bastard of a husband should still be gone. Come on,"Kagome said and giggled mischievously standing straight from leaning inside of the car.

She knew Inuyasha was there because Sango kept texting her to come back because Inuyasha wanted to talk.

"Actually, why don't you come in the morning and we can spend the entire day together okay. I'm really tired and it's nearly three,"Kagome said and zipped up Carl's black leather motorcycle style jacket.

Carl had short black hair with wisps of early grey hair mixed in in the front of his hair since he was 36 years old. He had light grey eyes and a slightly crooked nose. He had two dimples and stood about six foot even. He had on black dress slacks, a purple button down, and black dress shoes on.

He turned Kagome around in her mint green knee length dress and white strapped wedge shoes. She brought her jean jacket closer to her body and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Carl on his thin pink lips.

Kagome heard the door open and grinned in the kiss that lasted longer than she wanted. But needed to make her plan work.

When Kagome knew that she had an audience she pulled back and raked her fingers through Carl's hair.

"Okay. Call me if anything changes,"Carl said and kissed her palm.

"I will,"Kagome said and kissed him on the lips again.

They both heard someone clear their throat and turned to see who it was.

It was Miroku that was looking at them. Kagome was disappointed but it wasn't going to deter her from her plan.

"I better go. That's my babysitter when the husband is away. Drive safely,"Kagome said and walked away.

She felt him place his hand on her waist to stop her.

"You can stay with me. I'm not the big bad wolf,"Carl whispered against her neck and kissed it.

Kagome felt his erection against her thigh and it wasn't very promising.

"Maybe tomorrow. Night,"Kagome said and removed his hand away from her waist.

She walked up the marble stairs and stood next to Miroku. They waited until Carl got in and left the estate. Kagome waved and stopped when she was certain he was really gone.

"I take it you had an...eventful evening,"Miroku said and opened the front door and let Kagome in first.

The two walked to the kitchen where they started to debrief on Kagome's date. Miroku just hoped that Kagome's plan just didn't backfire on her.

"Not as eventful as it was with Eric. But Silas was the worst. Did he give up trying to contact me? Thank God I drove for that date,"Kagome said and kicked off her shoes.

She sat down on the dark cherry bar stool, that had a creme colored cushion, and a back to it. She propped up her feet on the one next to her and waited for Miroku to make his famous Hot Coco surprise.

Miroku came back with two tall black mugs. He placed both on the bar and came to sit where Kagome's feet were. She moved them and placed them on his lap when he was comfortable. He began massaging her ankles signaling her to start her tale.

"I like Carl. He's almost eleven years older than me. He's very funny and smart too. Kind and I don't think he's dated in sometime,"Kagome said and drunk some of her hot coco.

"Well he should be very well versed in the dating game because he's on wife number three. Word on the street is that he is trying to divorce her after three months of marriage. He has seven kids well six and one is on the way. Four from the first, two from the second who he cheated on the first wife with. The third wife is expecting now with the seventh kid. Yes he cheated on the second wife with the third wife,"Miroku said and placed his phone in his pocket that had his notes.

"Thought so. He seemed like he was trying really hard to impress me. He really wanted to have sex with me. I was like I don't part my legs on the first date,"Kagome said and leaned her head on the back of her stool.

"Just be careful,"Miroku said as he kept massaging her toes. Kagome hissed and shook her head.

"I thought Inuyasha was back. Sango kept calling me,"Kagome said and looked behind her expecting the idiot to pop up.

"He did and left. He was called away on...business. He'll be back in the morning,"Miroku said and took a deep breath.

"He's with another woman? That's rich. I'm going to bed. If Carl calls or come over scare him away. I got to rethink this plan,"Kagome said and walked up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am,"Miroku said.

"Call me Kagome!"Kagome shouted from the stairs as she climbed them.

"Right Kagome,"Miroku said and gulped.

He placed his head in his palm and took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to almost jump out of his skin.

"Inuyasha!"Miroku hissed and ran to the kitchen threshold and made sure that Kagome was really gone.

"I thought you was staying with your mother,"Miroku whispered and sat back down where he was.

Miroku straightened his grey sweat pants and black t shirt. He looked at the kitchen clock and it was 3:45 in the morning.

Inuyasha had a red v neck shirt and dark blue jeans on with black socks on.

"I couldn't stay there. They were driving me up the wall. Wondering why I wasn't at home with my wife. Did I get her pregnant. I made the mistake and told them yes. Did you know that my mother has three different binders filled with designs, swatches, pictures, measurements, themes from the reveal party to when the kid is getting married themselves. It was crazy and scary. That woman needs a hobby outside of running my life and unborn child's too. Then my dad gave the "don't screw up the kid's life" speech. I had to go,"Inuyasha said and opened his beer.

"Yeah I do know about those binders. I helped her put them together. Didn't know red had so many shades and cribs came in different varieties. The importance of choosing the right bottle if the mother doesn't want to breastfeed. Kagome is going to breastfeed by the way,"Miroku said and finished his now cold hot coco.

"So how's this plan of making me jealous working? It's almost laughable,"Inuyasha said and walked to the barstool Kagome was sitting at.

"Just be glad she's asking me for help since she doesn't know any guys here. These guys she thinks she is legit meeting are paid actors that needed money. This last one felt too real. Like he was trying to get Kagome to really fall for him. Had to put a restraining order on one already. This is not doing good for my ulcer. Then what if she goes back to Bankotsu. He's not on our payroll. Inuyasha, why do you have that evil twinkle in your eye?" Miroku asked and regretted opening his mouth.

"You gave me a great idea. He works for an armed security right. Well...call him up and set an appointment. Make sure that Kagome is here,"Inuyasha said and left the kitchen to go to his room.

"I think I'm going to take a vacation soon. This is too much,"Miroku whispered to himself and cut the lights off.

 **A/N: Short chapter. Will come back and update again! Thank you all for your reviews,favorites and follows! Review if you read and tell me what you think.**

 **I have a new story called Let's Do this Dirty Laundry. It's going to be daily updates! Please take a gander over there:)**

 **Until next time**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Miroku door!" Inuyasha shouted from his seat in the living room. He was looking at a sports reaction show.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted and rolled his eyes.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"I guess I'll get it even though I'm paying someone to do this for me," Inuyasha growled and opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want? Ain't buying nothing, ain't interested, have more than one now leave," Inuyasha said rudely to the man standing on his porch.

The man held his hand out to stop the door from shutting in his face.

"I think that you have me mistaken for some errand boy. I'm here for the lady of the house," the man said and smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sucked on his teeth.

"Which one are you? The desperate college guy, the one with the three kids and the wife died or something, or the idiot with the three wives?" Inuyasha asked trying to remember the ones Miroku set Kagome up with.

"I beg your pardon? You are?" The man asked.

"None of your damn business that's who. Again your services are no longer needed," Inuyasha said and shut the door again.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

Inuyasha was pissed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated persistent punk ass bitches.

"Mirkou, who's at the door? Oh it's you. It's probably one of your floozies. Has Mitsuki cooked breakfast? I'm hungry," Kagome said and stopped in front of Inuyasha.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Oh now you know who I am. For your information sweetheart it's one of your floozies. I hope you didn't fuck him. He could be your father," Inuyasha said and walked to the kitchen.

Kagome stood there and glared at the back of Inuyasha's head.

Kagome licked her lips and went to answer the door.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Carl, how lovely to see you," Kagome said trying to fake that she was happy to see him.

"Babe. Who was that man? If he's your personal assistant you should fire him. He's very rude. Any way I have reservations to this boutique and also lunch reservations to this little french bistro downtown. We can leave now," Carl said and placed his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Carl," Kagome said feeling a bit uncomfortable especially with his manhood grinding up against her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he was eating on a piece of toast.

The deal that was made with the johns were they were to keep her company. No touching or grinding up on his woman.

"Talking to my fiance you brute! Come on Kagome I don't think it's safe in a place like this with this monster around you," Carl said and tried to drag Kagome with him.

"Fi-fi-fi-fiancee!"Kagome stuttered and looked at Carl in disbelief.

"Monster?" Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to Kagome and Carl.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll be your worst nightmare bastard. Now leave willingly or carted away in a body bag your choice,"Inuyasha said threatenly to Carl.

"This must be your husband that you were talking about. Does he hit you? Are you here against your will? Is that why you have a babysitter to watch your every move?" Carl asked looking past Kagome.

"Wha-wha what the hell did you even get that?" Kagome asked strainly.

"Is this joker serious? What the fuck did you tell him?" Inuyasha asked angrily turning around to look at Kagome.

"I-I have no idea what the hell he is talking about Inuyasha. Carl, I am safe here. I'm pregnant with his baby. I told you that right. Plus he's hardly here to hit me or whatever you are insinuating that he's doing to me. He doesn't pay attention to me to even bother being abusive. And I am going to shut up now,"Kagome said and looked down at her sandal feet.

"I don't leave you alone. I'm here. I'm here all the time. I pay attention to you when I have the time. Is this what you were trying to do? Get me to pay attention to you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome kept looking down and shook her head yes.

"In hindsight I know it was childish but I wanted to make you feel how I felt. Useless...also to make you jealous. I thought that if you saw that other men found me attractive then you would try to best them. But I was wrong. You became nonchalant about the whole thing. I'm going out," Kagome said and walked past both men.

"Kagome wait!" Carl shouted out but Kagome stuck up her middle finger and continued to walk away quickly.

"We can still go out,"Carl said but Inuyasha tapped him on the shoulder.

Carl turned and Inuyasha punched him in the face.

"Sonava bitch!" Carl said and held his hand over his nose.

"Get off my property," Inuyasha said and ran after Kagome when he closed and locked the door.

Inuyasha got in his car and saw Kagome power walking off of his property.

 **On the side of the highway**

Inuyasha slowly drove alongside the road pleading with Kagome to get in the car.

"Kagome this is ridiculous. Get in the fucking car! If you don't I'll drive off and you have to find your own way back," Inuyasha said and Kagome gestured for him to do just that.

Inuyasha shook his head and drove off.

Kagome was a little surprised but was glad he left so she could cry freely.

Still walking on the side of the road. There was thunder heard in the far off distance. Kagome groaned but kept on walking. She was glad that she had some money in her pocket to call her mother to pick her up. She was just going to go home with her.

She then felt some water drops splatter on her head. She looked up and rolled her eyes. Then all of a sudden mother nature opened up and let out all her stored up water on top of her. Walking a couple of more yards she felt a car coming up beside her.

"Kagome," a male voice said to her.

"Inuyasha for the last time. Leave me, Bankotsu," Kagome said and saw her ex-boyfriend in his car with his passenger window rolled down.

Seeing him and concern on his face made her break down even more. Bankotsu put his emergency blinking lights on and got out of his car. Kagome was crying hysterically into her dripping wet black and white cardigan jacket.

"Bank, Bank, Bank," Kagome kept rapidly saying over and over. She invited his embrace to her body.

"Shh,shh. Kagome why are you walking in this weather?" Bankotsu asked and guided his hysterically crying ex-girlfriend to his car.

He turned his heater on and got his leather jacket and placed it on her body.

He turned the emergency lights off and returned back to the road.

He drove some and got all the way to a diner that was about fifteen miles up the road. He exit the freeway and parked in front of the diner. It was still raining outside.

He got out and rain to the other side to open the door for Kagome. They both jogged inside the dry establishment.

"Welcome to Auntie's Diner. It's open seating. Someone will be right with you," one of the waitresses said and continued to take the order of the guy at the counter.

They went to a red shiny booth and slid in on opposite sides.

Kagome avoided looking at Bankotsu's eyes and twiddled her thumbs.

' _At least she stopped crying,'_ Bankotsu thought and leaned over the table to grab her cold hands.

Kagome's bottom lip started to tremble and she tried to pull away but Bankotsu held onto her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bankotsu asked and Kagome shook her head no.

"Does it have anything to do with Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked and Kagome shook her head yes.

"Is he abusive to you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why do everyone thinks that I'm abusing her? Come on Kagome. We need to talk and get you out of these wet clothes," Inuyasha said dripping wet himself.

"I don't think she should go with you," Bankotsu said for Kagome.

"I don't think it's none of your damn business. This is between my pregnant wife and me not you or that confused fruit cake. Now Kagome get up and get in the damn car now," Inuyasha said forcibly.

Kagome flared her nose, got out of the booth, and walked outside.

Inuyasha exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bankotsu stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"I have my eye on you," Bankotsu said and Inuyasha yanked his hand away.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said and walked outside.

Kagome was in the car with her arms folded against her body.

"How do I fix this mess?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. He got in the driver's side of the car and drove away going the opposite way from his house.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick update before bed! IF you are following What's the Worst an Update is coming soon! I know it's been like forever!**

 **Night everyone (^_^)**

 **Four Day Work Week! Yay!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Are you just going to sit there and not say anything?" Inuyasha asked driving down the highway.

He couldn't take the silence and the cold shoulder Kagome was giving him.

"Are you kidnapping me?"Kagome questioned still looking out of the window.

"What the hell?"Inuyasha blurted out looking at Kagome.

"Fuck you," Kagome said and tightened her arms around her body.

"Why are you mad at me?" Inuyasha asked after take a deep breath.

"Why? You don't care?" Kagome said and wiped a tear away.

"I care. It's just in my own way. I never had to care about anyone. Every relationship I have had it's about what you can do for me and what I can get. Nothing more nothing less. Didn't this marriage start out like that?" Inuyasha asked looking straight ahead.

"That's not how I want it to always be like either," Kagome countered.

"How would you want it to be then sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you could come home more. Stop cheating with whores every time you go away. Does your trips have to be so long? It gets boring being at home all the time, did you know that?" Kagome asked.

"No can do on the duration not just yet. But I'll make a conscious effort to be closer home. I could bring you on my trips if you want. Also I haven't gotten anyone that I would trust to take of every detail needed with some of the fragile clients I have. Plus it's in my job description. Open to 100 percent travelling. You do know that I was doing this before you right," Inuyasha said and saw a billboard catching his eye.

"Aren't you the owner or something? Can't you change that? Have you even tried?" Kagome asked and looked at the side of Inuyasha's face.

"...No I haven't. There was no one to come home to. So why take time off or spend time home by myself?" Inuyasha asked and turned into a hotel parking lot.

The question hanged in the car. Kagome then started to realize that they weren't close to the mansion that seemed to be her prison.

"Why didn't we go back to the mansion?" Kagome asked and looked at the elegant hotel.

"Going for spontaneity. Just go with it. Hold tight," Inuyasha said and got out of the car.

Kagome pulled down the visor and lifted up the cover to the mirror. She saw her disheveled appearance and almost screamed. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked in the back to see if Inuyasha had a brush or something.

' _He's vain enough to have some grooming equipment in his car,'_ Kagome thought and saw two suitcases in the back.

One she immediately saw as hers.

She realized that he planned on taking her to this hotel or somewhere similar. She grinned a bit and unzipped her bag. She saw a new hair brush and pulled it out. She brushed her hair and looked again in the bag for some makeup.

"I see you found my surprise. Come on they have room for us,"Inuyasha said and got the suitcases out of the backseat.

 **In the room**

Kagome looked around their room and was very impressed.

"Do you like it? They didn't have the presidential suite like I wanted," Inuyasha said and placed the suitcases in the bedroom closet.

Kagome ran her hand along the thick maroon curtain and turned to Inuyasha.

"Well it's below my expectations. I mean come on we are Takahashis. This the best they could do with ten minutes of knowing of our arrival?" Kagome snobby criticised the room waving her hand around the room for emphasis.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I knew I was going to like you," Inuyasha said and took off his shirt.

"I'm only teasing. It's really nice. Believe me I've been to worse looking ones," Kagome said and sat on the chaise.

"Oh really. Tell me what happened, "Inuyasha genuinely asked.

Kagome shared some of her childhood memories that she thought she would never share especially with Inuyasha.

' _I can't believe I'm actually telling him these things. So much taking it to the grave. But he is a good listener,'_ Kagome thought when she was stirring her chocolate swirl ice cream in her cup.

She laughed out loud at Inuyasha's memory of getting locked in a closet with his touchy girl cousin Agnes that wanted to play Choo Choo train.

 **Few Hours Later**

Kagome and Inuyasha were playing several card games. Inuyasha had taught Kagome how to play Gin Rummy and she was kicking his ass. He hadn't had this much fun...in a very long time.

He looked at his wife. _His wife,_ mother of _his child,_ trying to come up with a strategy to win against him. He smiled a little and took a deep breath he knew what he needed to do. He placed his cards face down and looked at his wife really thinking.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice.

"I know babe. It's my turn and I need to hurry. I'm just torn between these two cards," Kagome said looking at her hand and tapping her thumb nail against her teeth.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. He reached over the table and waved his hand to get her attention.

"Kagome, I would like to apologize," Inuyasha said lowly.

Kagome looked up at him slowly making sure that she heard him right.

"If you are trying to get me off of my game because I'm kicking your ass in Gin save it buddy. Here I'll throw this card out," Kagome said looking at her cards.

"I'm being serious. I didn't know how much it affected you that I wasn't at home. I guess I was still going through the motions and agreement that I had with Kikyo. I now know that I should have talked to you and felt you out first. I want to make this relationship work if you still want to. Or are you still trying to get back to your little subpar plaything?" Inuyasha said disgustedly.

Kagome placed her cards faced down and really looked at Inuyasha.

' _I guess he's not bullshitting me,'_ Kagome thought and decided to have some fun at his expense.

"My plaything? Oh you mean Bankotsu. Well you know," Kagome said vaguely and was giggling inwardly.

"What do you mean 'well you know?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Nothing. Seriously. I was only joking. It's just weird having a decent serious conversation with you that didn't involve your business. I guess it took me by surprise that you really want to take this relationship serious after almost two months of marriage. What exactly brought this newfound want to be like a normal couple? How do I know that this isn't some sick twisted way you are trying to bring a false sense of comfort to really be the same? Inuyasha you like to play mind games you do know that right?" Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do know that but this one sweetheart isn't a mind game. I seriously want this to work. I guess seeing that fruitcake and him thinking I would hurt you. Then what you said and then your plaything," Inuyasha sighed and walked around the small desk table and knelt infront of Kagome.

"I want to start over. Like it should have been," Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"What does that all entail?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we can start at square one and I ask you out on a date and then we get to know each other," Inuyasha said standing up.

"Hmm...from square one?" Kagome said with a small innocent smirk.

"Why do I feel like I will regret saying yes," Inuyasha said to her.

"Oh I don't know. Well I'm tired and ready to go to sleep. I guess I'll see you later," Kagome said pushing Inuyasha towards the door to leave the hotel room.

"Whoa, why are you pushing me out the door?" Inuyasha asked grabbing Kagome's shoulders.

"Well in normal situations square one means I'm single and an unmarried man sleeping with me? What would my mother think? So if we are starting at square one then buddy you got to earn your way back to the bed,"Kagome said.

"Okay. Not square one. Square thirty then. The honeymoon square,"Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled.

"What's at the honeymoon square?"Kagome asked laughing out loud.

"Oh it's a really fun square. Not a lot of clothes are needed at this square. You on your back most of the time or knees your preference,"Inuyasha said huskily.

"Really. Anything else?

"Gifts, me telling you that I love you. Holding you and being at home maybe missing work because I can't stay away from you for long," Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome bending down to kiss her.

"Well you gotta catch me first," Kagome squealed and ran to the bathroom.

Inuyasha laughed and gave chase.

:::

 **Across Country**

 **With Kikyo**

 **Gigi's Bar and Grill**

"I need three Redhound Whiskey on the rocks," Kikyo said boredly and placed her tray on the bar top.

"Sure thing sweetie. Why are you so down in the dumps?" Tsubaki asked and moved her black bangs out of her eyes.

"Nothing just. You think I did the right thing? Leaving my true love, Inuyasha, basically at the altar. I bet he's had all these whores around him because he was worried about me and trying to get over me as well. Trying to fill in that void of me not being there. I thought being with Suikotsu and Naraku would fill the void Inuyasha filled. But they are not,"Kikyo said sadly and lite her cigarette that was dangling in her mouth.

"Well why don't you go back? If it was really true love then go back and beg for forgiveness," Tsubaki said and poured her friend another whiskey to serve to another patron.

"I could leave this dump. I can't believe Naraku actually have me working here and I agreed. I guess the grass isn't always greener on the other side. I thought I would be traveling the world. Seeing new things, tasting different foods and wines, buying anything that I want. I had that with Inuyasha and Naraku promised me that. I got duped. I think, no, I know that Inuyasha would take me back. I will definitely make him take me back. I better get these drinks out there before we cause a mob," Kikyo said and pulled her low cut black tank top to expose her hot pink and black polka dot bra.

' _Inuyasha, I'm coming back. I'm ready to be the wife that you wanted. I could live with him sampling other women, hell I'll be doing the same thing. I could spend your money and live out my days as Mrs. Takahashi. Soon Love, soon,'_ Kikyo thought as a biker grabbed her left ass cheek and spanked her.

 **With Miroku and Sango**

"Here mail for you. Auraex came and delivered a package for you. It's pretty thick," Sango said and dumped it on Miroku's desk.

Miroku took off his glasses and stretched.

He looked at the sender and recognized it as the P.I he hired to find Kikyo.

"I guess he found her,"Miroku said and turned over the envelope and ran his mail opener to open it.

"Found who?" Sango asked and sat down on his desk.

"Well before Kagome came I had hired a P.I to find our runaway bride. I guess he found and her and got some intel on her whereabouts as well. Now I am about to see what Thunder Enterprises has found,"Miroku said and poured out the contents of the envelope.

Black and white pictures of Kikyo in a dark colored tank top with her hair in a high ponytail with a large serving tray. Two other black and white pictures of her with two different men in compromising positions. Miroku flipped it over and read the letters in red.

 **Target was and still currently dating these two gentlemen.**

Sango read it and shook her head. She shuffled some of the other pictures and letters and applications that had Kikyo's information on it.

She found a small tape that said **Must Listen** and ran to the other room to get her tape recorder.

"What do you think it has on here?" Sango asked while she came back into the room and placed the tape inside.

"Probably her having sex. I'm not sure. It must be important. Damn. Push play that's the only way we are going to learn what's on it," Miroku said and took a deep breath.

He had a bad feeling what he thought was on the tape.

Sango pushed play and heard loud chatter coming from the tape. It was a hard to hear anything so she fast forward.

 **On the tape.**

" **Subject is at work. She is tending the customers as always. She is talking to the bartender. Tsubaki Tsundre. The target's cousin. I have placed another recorder at the bar. P.I is moving to the bar to grab a tidbit of what was being said,"** Hiten's voice was heard in the quiet room.

 **"Nothing just. You think I did the right thing? Leaving my true love, Inuyasha, basically at the alter. I bet he's had all these whores around him because he was worried about me and trying to get over me as well. Trying to fill in that void of me not being there. I thought being with Suikotsu and Naraku would fill the void Inuyasha filled. But they are not,"Kikyo said sadly**.

Miroku and Sango could her a lighter being used.

 **"Well why don't you go back? If it was really true love then go back and beg for forgiveness," Tsubaki said.**

 **"I could leave this dump. I can't believe Naraku actually have me working here and I agreed. I guess the grass isn't always greener on the other side. I thought I would be traveling the world. Seeing new things, tasting different foods and wines, buying anything that I want. I had that with Inuyasha and Naraku promised me that. I got duped. I think, no, I know that Inuyasha would take me back. I will definitely make him take me back. I better get these drinks out there before we cause a mob," Kikyo said.**

There wasn't anything else on the tape.

"I think I'm going to take that vacation," Sango said after the shock of Kikyo planning on returning was heard.

"Where are we going? I'm not going to be here. How can we avoid this? Shit will hit the fan and we are going to be in the line of fire,"Miroku said and shook his head.

"Well we could talk to one of these guys and let them know that she is trying to leave them,"Sango said and grabbed on of the photos of the men Kikyo was having sex with.

"Sango that is really low. But a great idea. Which one should we call?" Miroku asked and grabbed his phone.

"I'm not sure. Do you think we should tell Inuyasha so he could prepare for the shock of the century?" Sango asked.

"You will not tell him a damn thing," Izayoi said and folded her arms against her chest.

"Ma'am?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"We'll kill the bitch," Inu No Tashio said and grabbed his wife by the waist.

' _I'm definitely going on that vacation,'_ Miroku and Sango thought at the same time and both gulped.

* * *

 **A/N: I've updated some stories on here! Been trying to catch up and keep everyone interested! I deleted two stories and plan to bring them back soon when I have time to concentrate on them.**

 **Summer is close almost 40 days left! Yay!**

 **Tell me what you think? I liked it...she forgave him a bit quickly but I was going for she's too damn old to hold grudges. Also their relationship started off fudged up lol.**

 **Kikyo is coming back but for how long? Lol!**

 **Thank you for your continued support! Please Review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Two months later**

 **Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom**

"Sweetheart,mmm, I have to,mmm, I have to get to this meeting. I have already rescheduled three times. Babe give me back my belt,"Inuyasha said walking towards Kagome.

"Come on you went to work yesterday. Play hookey,"Kagome pouted and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck when he caught up to her.

"Actually babe. I haven't been to work since last Thursday. Daddy got to bring home the bacon. I'll come straight home after the meeting. I promise,"Inuyasha kissed Kagome.

"Okay. If you must. Your mom and my mom wanted to look at some baby cribs for the little one again. I wish I didn't tell the doctor to keep the sex of the baby a secret. I'm dying to know what I'm having,"Kagome said and looked at her reflection at the floor length mirror.

"Me too. But I think that you are going to have a boy. Well that's what my mom thinks because how your stomach sits. But I would be happy with a girl too," Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around Kagome's middle kissing her neck.

"Okay, leave ,leave, before your assistant George has a heart attack. I love you," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the chin.

"I love you too sweet heart. If I leave I can make it right on time. Bye," Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek and race downstairs grabbing his briefcase and his prepared breakfast.

Kagome took a deep breath and laid down in the bed.

 **Knock Knock**

"Come in," Kagome said without looking at the door.

"Hey Kagome. Inuyasha is gone. Are you ready to finish planning his birthday party?" Sango asked coming into the bedroom.

Kagome sat up and yawned.

"Oh I almost forgot. Yeah. Let's get the final details set. I say since it's still warm and the weatherman is saying that the weather is going to be clear. We get three tents and place them in the backyard. Each tent has something different in them. Cut the three tier cake, open presents, and everyone dance or go home," Kagome said and looked at her notes.

"That sounds like a plan,"Sango said and wrote the skeleton details in her notebook.

"Oh how many RSVPs? Like 50 right? " Kagome asked.

"How about 200 people,"Sango said nonchalantly.

"Oh that's all...wait 200 people! How, who...200 people?"Kagome asked in awe.

"Yeah. Usually he doesn't do anything for his birthday. Plus they want to see his new wife...his new pregnant wife. Remember you haven't gone to any of the galas. So naturally everyone is curious to see if you look like a troll or actually a beauty," Sango confided in Kagome.

"So I have to be beyond attractive then. Gods," Kagome said in exasperation.

"Well we do have a secret weapon. Jakotsu," Sango said and Kagome shook her head.

"Jakotsu," Kagome said brightly and smirked.

"Alright. Let's talk about entertainment," Kagome said looking at her notebook.

:::

:::

 **With Kikyo**

"I quit! I can't work here anymore. I'm going back home. Leaving my family's fortune for "love" wasn't worth it. I'm getting my old life back," Kikyo screamed at Naraku as she walked out of their two bedroom apartment.

"Bitch you belong to me! You are only trying to get back with that rich boy. You are not fooling me just your damn self,"Naraku said and grabbed Kikyo's arm.

"So what. At least he knew how to treat a lady,"Kikyo said and snatched her arm away.

"Kikyo you are a dirty whore. You think I didn't know you were seeing someone else behind my back? I overlooked that because I love you. Inuyasha or Suikotsu don't love you like I do. Plus Inuyasha is not going to want someone else's garbage,"Naraku said and placed his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not garbage. We are soulmates. He will welcome me back with open arms. Bye Naraku. Please rot in hell," Kikyo said and walked to the awaiting cab.

"Where to Miss?" The cab driver asked.

"The airport please. I have to get my man back,"Kikyo said and pulled out her gold locket with her and Inuyasha kissing.

' _I'm coming home baby. Oh and your birthday is next weekend. I'll be the best surprise to date.'_

:::

:::

 **Morning of Inuyasha's Birthday**

"Good morning,"Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on his cheek like every morning.

"Morning Sweetheart. What time is it?" Inuyasha asked with his arm over his eyes and yawned.

Kagome ran her hand over Inuyasha's ripped abdomen and gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Oh. _Ahem_ \- It's eight in the morning. Hurry so you can actually eat breakfast," Kagome said and got out of the bed quickly and went inside the walk in closet.

Her libido for the past month seem to be in overdrive.

"Or we could just fool around because you know what today is?" Inuyasha said laying on his side with his arm propping him up and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What's so special about today?" Kagome asked and walked back inside the closet because she knew she wasn't a good liar.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hurry! I have to go see my mom," Kagome said and pulled her black shirt she was wearing for the day over her head.

"You sure you don't know what's today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Saturday? Inuyasha up, up, up. You are already running late,"Kagome said and breezed out the room to the hallway to go downstairs.

"Well I be damned,"Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Inuyasha got up and got dressed in his favorite tailor made suit.

He came down stairs and everyone was doing their regular routines.

Inuyasha looked around and expected his employees to at least acknowledge his birthday. But Miroku was drinking his coffee and eating a bagel. Sango was typing on her laptop. Mitsuki was mixing something in a bowl.

"Good morning,"Inuyasha said and everyone repeated back and continued with what they were doing.

"I be damned," Inuyasha said and left to go to the office.

Kagome came into the kitchen laughing. She walked up to the island where Miroku and Sango were at.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Kagome asked?

"It was so hard not to shout or give him his special pancakes,"Mitsuki said and continued with her cake she was making for the party later that night.

"I know! But nope. I think he's a bit pissed because we at least say happy birthday to him if nothing else. This party is going to be really fun. What's going to be awesome is his mom not saying anything either," Sango giggled and gathered her things to go to her office in the other room.

"This was her idea,"Kagome said and grabbed an apple.

.

.

.

 **Later that afternoon**

 **With Inuyasha**

"Lavender Whispers,Inuyasha speaking,"Inuyasha answered while his secretary went to the restroom.

Even she didn't say anything and she always acknowledged his birthday.

"Son, this is your mother. Your father and I have a dinner to going to. So I won't be home like I told you two weeks ago,"Izayoi said.

"Is that all?"Inuyasha asked perplexed that the woman that gave birth to him didn't mention anything about his birthday.

"Uhm, yes that's it. Why?"Izayoi asked.

"Well today marks a very important day in your life,"Inuyasha said trying to give her a clue.

"Really? Well when I remember it I'll call you back. Bye my love," Izayoi said and hung up.

.

.

.

 **With Izayoi and Kagome**

Izayoi and Kagome laughed and high five each other.

"He is going to hate us,"Kagome said and hugged her mother in law.

"Very much but he'll love us again when he see all the people and presents he has to open. I swear Inuyasha is a thirteen year old in a thirty year old body" Izayoi said and went to help Sango direct the other vendors to set up for the party.

Kagome just giggled because her mind was in the gutter.

:::

:::

 **Later that Night**

"Shh! Here he comes," Miroku whispered to the guests hiding outside when he heard in his earpiece from the guard that Inuyasha made it home.

Inuyasha drove his car up and exit out of his car. He saw the tents that were set up for Kagome's baby shower that he was going to try to get out of.

He went to the front door and placed his key inside the keyhole.

"Baby. I'm home. Why is it so dark?" Inuyasha yelled through the quiet house.

"I'm by the patio. Can you come here and help me with something?" Kagome's voice echoed through the darkness.

"Sure…. Does it involve no cloth-,"Inuyasha asked walking through the living and dining room to the kitchen out to the patio.

"Surprise!"Everyone screamed before Inuyasha made a fool of himself.

"Oh shit. Wow," Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Happy birthday, babe. Did I get you?," Kagome said and kissed him on the lips.

He looked at her and kissed her again.

"Yeah you did get me. I thought everyone forgot. Thank you. Let me go and get dressed and I will be down," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the lips again.

"I could help you," Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Tonight. But now be a good hostess," Inuyasha said and pinched Kagome's butt.

"You look amazing by the way," Inuyasha said and left to go back to the now lite house after he shook hands with some of the guests.

Kagome looked at her outfit of red sleeveless knee length dress and her favorite black wedges. She had her hair to the side with a jeweled comb clip to keep it together.

Kagome looked around and was satisfied with the success of the party so far.

"Kagome, my baby. Give Mom a hug. You did an amazing job. We make a great team,"Izayoi said.

"Thank you and yes we do,"Kagome said.

"So where's the birthday boy?"Izayoi asked looking around for Inuyasha.

"Upstairs getting dressed. I guess I should go and see-,"Kagome said but Izayoi interrupted her.

"No stay here and mingle. I'll send his father. He wanted to talk to Inuyasha and give him his gift in private anyway. You turn thirty only once you know,"Izayoi said and walked away.

Kagome shook her head and giggled to herself.

Before she knew it she was whisked off to the dance floor with a man she didn't recognize at first.

"Excuse me but I really didn't want to dance,"Kagome said trying to get away.

"You get a little money and you forget about me,"the man said and spun them to a semi secluded corner.

"Let go or I'll scream,"Kagome said angrily.

"Bear cake. It's me Hojo, your fiance,"Hojo said.

"Hojo? How did you even get an invitation?"Kagome asked separating themselves.

"My best friend Gavin Henkel, works for Lavender Whispers. There was a plus one so he asked if I wanted to go since I live in the area-ish,"Hojo said and tried to kiss Kagome but she slapped him.

"I'm married now so you can't kiss me. Besides I need to get back to my guests. Good bye,"Kagome said curtly.

"Does he know about us?"Hojo asked and it caused Kagome to turn around and look at Hojo.

"What the hell are you talking about,"Kagome asked.

"The reason why we are not living together? It was stupid of me to leave you,"Hojo said.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. I'm out,"Kagome said and walked away.

"Kagome! You belong with me! I bet that baby is mine,"Hojo yelled at her retreating body.

Kagome kept walking and flipped him the bird.

"Are you okay?"Inuyasha asked coming from behind a tall shrubbery.

Kagome jumped and held her heart.

"Aah!Inuyasha you scared me!"Kagome said taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I came down looking for you and no one knew where you were," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"I'm fine. Did you hear what that...asshole said,"Kagome asked taking a deep breath.

"Yeah. But I don't believe him. You were knocking back those mixed drinks at the reception too fast. I don't think a pregnant woman would do that,"Inuyasha said and chuckled.

"Thank you! And thank you for believing me and not that notorious liar. We dated for a long time but our sex life was nonexistent. I'm just glad I got a second chance at happiness or would this be the third one?"Kagome pretended to ponder.

"Well you do know. Third time's the charm,"Inuyasha whispered huskily and nipped Kagome's jeweled ear.

Kagome squealed and Inuyasha brought her closer to his body.

As the couple was coming back to the main party area with the dance floor. Another surprise was awaiting them.

"This is a perfect night. Nothing could make this go wrong," Inuyasha said and grasped Kagome's hand to slow dance with him.

 **After the Song**

 **Clink Clink Clink**

"I would like to make a toast to the birthday boy! Where is he?" one of Inuyasha's college rugby teammates, Bill, called out to the crowd.

"Here he is,"another teammate said and started to playfully push Inuyasha towards the makeshift stage.

"Bring his lovely wife as well,"Bill said.

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the stage. They gone on top and everyone clapped their hands.

"This was a lot of fun. I can't wait to celebrate one hundred more years of birthdays with you and your wife. Oh and the little one. Your teammates have one more surprise for you,"Bill said and signaled for his teammates to start.

"Surprise everyone. I'm back! Inuyasha! Happy Birthday and let's get married for your birthday! I'm ready to be only yours! I missed You Inuyasha Takahashi! "Kikyo yelled out to the crowd smiling in a red dress similar to Kagome's.

"Care to explain?"Kagome said.

"I-I-we-we,"Inuyasha said flabbergasted.

"That's what I thought,"Kagome said and began to walk to the party crasher cracking her knuckles.

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter! I really liked this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

 **Next Update: My Perfect Obsession**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Enjoy!**

"Tashio get her now! Or get my gun whichever I don't care," Izayoi hissed trying to suppress her anger in front of the guests.

Miroku was behind Kikyo at the steps leading down to the patio and signaled Bill to continue.

Bill smiled and being an experienced damage control expert, was easily able to get the audience attention back on him.

Inuyasha saw the interaction and held onto Kagome so she wouldn't leave.

"Hehehe well...well that was a surprise but not the right one. Come fellas bring it out," Bill motioned for his friends to come out.

They wheeled in two identical suitcases and handed one to Inuyasha and the other to Kagome.

"Open,open,"Bill urged and glanced back towards Miroku and Sango who was holding onto Kikyo's arms and mouth.

The crowd came closer to see what was inside and oblivious to what was behind them.

Quietly Kikyo was surrounded and Inuyasha's dad had signal other bodyguards to come take her away to Inuyasha's home office. Noiselessly she disappeared and Inuyasha was able to relax. Kagome was fully engrossed in receiving two different month long trips to exotic islands when the baby was born for their honeymoon.

Everyone clapped and Bill signaled the live band to start up and asked Kagome to dance. Inuyasha nonverbally thanked him and quietly excused himself from the dancing and slightly drunk guests.

Inuyasha quickly went into his house and looked for the latest party crasher and his family. Sango came down stairs taking deep breaths.

"How?" Inuyasha asked with gritted teeth.

"I honestly don't know how she got past security but I'm going to find out. Your parents and Miroku is with her now,"Sango said and continued downstairs and out the front door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and listened carefully to see what song they were on. He took a deep breath and continued upstairs to his office.

 **Home Office**

 **Slap**

"You don't belong here! Why did you come back? You have almost ruined a perfectly good night! Where are your manners!?" Izayoi asked disgusted by Kikyo and her actions since leaving her son.

"I'm sorry! I thought you all would be happy to see me! I admit I made a mistake but...Inuyasha will take me back! I-I missed him so much and I'm truly ready. I wasn't before and now I am. I want to be in your family. I know I belong in your family! Izayoi, Mom! Dad! I'm sorry I messed up! You have to believe me!" Kikyo begged on her knees to Inuyasha's parents with tears rapidly rolling down her cheeks.

"Kikyo," Taisho began gently.

"Well it's a bit too late don't you think,"Inuyasha said coolly.

"What do you mean it's a bit too late? Love-love has no time limit. Love is eternal...everlasting. I know you waited for me Inuyasha. We waited to be together for almost seven years and you're telling me you couldn't wait what two three months?!" Kikyo asked as her voice was rising and she too on to her feet.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and signaled for everyone to leave.

"I'll just stay...to be a witness that it was self defense," Miroku said coolly.

"Leave," Inuyasha said firmly with his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't strangle her.

"Remember that Kagome, who is pregnant with your child, is downstairs and that you do have other guests,"his mother said and squeezed his arm before leaving the room to return to the party.

Once the room was clear Kikyo ran to Inuyasha with open arms but his remained at his side.

She hugged him tight and smelled his cologne.

She immediately noticed it was a different smell than what she was use to and didn't like the soft smell. She loved him in strong,spicy, strong cologne. She released him and backed up to where she was before and sat down.

"Am I really too late?" Kikyo asked quietly looking everywhere but at his stiff body.

"Why did you come back?"Inuyasha asked looking directly at her.

Deep down in the corner of his heart he was happy to see her. He wanted to hug her but the rest of his heart wouldn't allow it...it was already claimed by another woman who was downstairs.

She stood up and walked to the mantel where pictures of them as a couple were now replaced with pictures of her love and her replacement.

She grabbed one where Inuyasha was holding the woman in the front while she kissed his cheek. Kikyo turned around towards Inuyasha and couldn't find the laugh lines in his face as it was distinct in the picture.

She hugged the picture and walked back to her spot on the couch.

"Answer now or get the hell out of my house and life,"Inuyasha said.

Kikyo looked up and what Naraku said to her before she left rang in her head.

"I-I came back because,"Kikyo started as tears were gathering in her eyes and making her throat tight.

She cleared her throat and licked her now dry lips.

' _Someone could interrupt right now_!' Kikyo screamed in her head.

She glanced at Inuyasha and gnawed on her bottom lip at how good he looked. He had black fitted pants on with a crisp white shirt and a red suit jacket on with black loafers on. He looked relaxed but irritated that she was taking too long to answer him.

' _Should I tell him?'_ Kikyo wondered to herself.

Inuyasha shook his head and walked to her pulling her up by her arm.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo asked almost hysterically.

"Removing a mole hill before it becomes a mountain from my home,"Inuyasha said.

"I'm pre-gnant,"Kikyo blurted out.

Inuyasha stopped and frowned at her. He brought her close to him and looked in her grey eyes deeply.

' _Is_ _he going to let me stay_ ,'Kikyo wondered and held her breath.

"Maybe you are but I have to nut inside of you to carry my baby. If memory serves me correctly you wanted to wait until our wedding night. Try again. I'm not taking care of another man's baby especially when the mother voluntarily left," Inuyasha said and continued to roughly escort her out of the room.

"Please Inuyasha I really am. Would you give me a moment to explain!" Kikyo yelled and grabbed on to the railing to halt any further movement.

"Okay, talk. You have two minutes starting now," Inuyasha said and checked his watch.

"Okay thank you," Kikyo said and straightened her skirt.

"I was -"Kikyo started but was now interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Inu-I mean Mr. Takahashi please hurry. The guest are tired of dancing and I think we will have to leave a generous tip to the band. Also there's a situation that you need to be aware of. Please follow me,"Sango said and started to walk away.

"We will continue tomorrow. Leave and I will send a car for you to my office. Don't come here ," Inuyasha said and left quickly following Sango.

"But wait! I can't believe he didn't believe me," Kikyo said and stomped her foot.

She folded her arms and looked up the stairs.

 _'Technically it's not coming here if I don't leave per se. I have no where_ _else to_ _go_ ,'Kikyo thought to herself.

She started her way up there but heard someone calling after her but it wasn't her name.

"Kagome baby! I have been looking for you. I miss you so much. I wanted to say this before that brute came. Please give us , our relationship another chance. See how you make my dick throb and how hard it is. My other wives couldn't do that but only you. I'll take care of your baby if you just marry me. What do you say," the man said while kissing Kikyo's neck and shoulder.

Before she turned around to say anything a bodyguard was there in a flash removing the guy from the premise.

"Sorry ma'am," the guard said to the back of Kikyo and left.

 _'So I must look quite similar to this Kagome chick from the back. I think I have a plan to keep me here_ ,' Kikyo thought to herself.

"Enrique make sure that the police is out by the street to direct traffic,"Sango's voice was heard.

Kikyo quickly walked up the steps and slipped inside the third empty room to stay the night.

 **:::**

"Good night, thank you for coming. I hope you had a great time. Drive safely," Inuyasha and Kagome said to the guests as they left.

"Oh Kagome please say that you will come to the Ladies Tea Time the last Saturday this month," a short portly woman said that had short curly brown hair with a nasally posh voice.

"Veronica Daughtery, we will both be there. Right daughter," Izayoi said as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"I guess so...I mean yes. What do I wear?" Kagome asked as she was squeezed tighter by her mother in law.

"Summer dress with hat and gloves. Izayoi has hosted many and she will be able to help. It's good seeing you bye bye," Veronica said.

"Bye bye," Izayoi said with a big grin.

"Okay spill," Kagome said as the last of the guests left the immediate family .

"Ronnie? She is the town resident drama queen but a very giving and influential person especially over her husband and his company dealings. That woman has made and saved millions for her husband. He trusts her. So her husband and my husband have been trying to settle contracts and deals since forever. But if Ronnie doesn't like it, Herbert doesn't budge,"Izayoi said and grabbed a meatball off the platter before heading back to the steps to the upper patio.

"So if we get the queen the king follows in suite," Kagome said and her mother in law tapped her nose.

"Bingo sweetheart. Well I must retire to my home. I'll come tomorrow so we can get a dress for you and my grandchild. Do you know what you are having?" Izayoi asked and gently rubbed Kagome's stomach.

"At the reveal party next Saturday. I told the baker and the planner to not tell me. Inuyasha and I will have pictures made and a game is involved. I'm really excited!" Kagome said and grinned. She kissed her pointer and middle fingers and rubbed her belly.

"Okay. Well I must be off. Give my love to the birthday boy. Well I might see him since he is more than likely with his father. Bye Kagome. Bye my precious baby," Izayoi said and left Kagome.

Kagome waved and turned around at the glorious mess the party produced. She was thrilled that everyone had a good time regardless of the many mishaps.

 **Flashback earlier that night**

"Kagome you dance really well. Could I by any chance whisk you away from Takahashi to be by my side as a Callaghan ?" Bill asked jokingly.

"What are you offering?" Kagome asked going with it.

"Hmm many trips to Paris and Maladives. Long massages and walks on the beach. Two Huskies that are dear to me and a teenage son who hates me. Oh the key to my heart and black credit cards," Bill said while dipping Kagome.

"That all sounds lovely. But one thing. What would your wife think?" Kagome asked and waved to Bill's wife who was talking to a mixed group of men and women.

"I think she would have a problem with sharing,"Bill laughed and turned Kagome.

"I know my husband would have a huge problem with that," Kagome chuckled and split apart to applaud the band.

"Another round of dancing?" Bill asked.

"Uhm I -"Kagome started but was turned and grabbed by another man.

"I think you hogged the hostess enough," the man said and turned them away from Bill quickly before Bill could react and stop him.

"Carl why are you here? How did you know about my husband's birthday party?" Kagome asked.

"I need to talk to you alone. I wish I could kiss you but I won't embarrass you in front of your...associates. Please Kagome. I'm going crazy not seeing you," Carl said and turned them so they could shuffle their way behind the start of the man made garden maze.

"Carl I-" Kagome started but she felt a hand on top of her shoulder.

"Kagome dance with me. It's my birthday and I have spent too long away from you," Inuyasha said and started to dance back to the crowd.

Kagome smiled and looked at Carl and then at the house. Carl took that as a signal and went straight there.

"Sir may I dance with the hostess," another male voice said but Kagome held closer to Inuyasha.

"I will have to decline,"Inuyasha said but the man held his grip tighter.

" Well I insist. She's carrying my baby and I need her to come back home with me. My mother is on my back and her boss wants her back. Kagome come back with me. _Hiccup_ -it will be different. I got another apartment it's not as nice as the other one or this place but...we will have each other- _hiccup_. So whatcha say my love," Hojo asked drunkardly.

"I think it's time for you to go home,"Inuyasha signaled for security and they put a sleeper hold on Hojo quietly and carted him out before any guests saw.

"This is an eventful night,"Inuyasha joke and Kagome hit him on the shoulder.

"Well like the wise man said ' _Back then they didn't want me now I'm hot they all want me,"_ Kagome said _._

"Who Mike Jones?" Inuyasha said seriously and the couple laughed.

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest and heard his heartbeat.

"What did that woman want?"Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

"I'll explain later," he whispered in her ear.

"Before or after birthday sex?" Kagome asked coyly.

"In the very late morning then," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome again.

 **End of Flashback**

Kagome rubbed her arms and touched her lips. She looked up at the starry night and smiled. She was at total peace.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: nothing much but thank you!**

 **Any PLL fans out there?! Excited about Season 7 Premiere tonight!**

 **More updates for my other stories coming to an internet capable device near you really soon!**

 **I don't own the Mike Jones lyric...shows how old I am! Blah lol! (Not really that old anywho)**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _'Damn I'm beat. Kagome need to come on before I go to sleep. I'll just close my eyes for a moment. She'll wake me when she comes in since her libido is in overdrive,_ 'Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha shifted in his bed after he took off his clothes to cut to birthday sex. He placed his right forearm over his eyes and his left hand covering his dick and balls.

 **Next Morning**

"Inuyasha shut the damn alarm clock, whoa," Kagome yelped when she rolled out of the twin size bed. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head and checked to make sure she was okay.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked herself. She was in a tiny room with one small window, a beat up twin size bed, a small end table with an alarm clock, and a wooden door.

Kagome slowly got up and jiggled the knob but it wouldn't open. Kagome did the next best thing. She started banging on the door hoping someone would come and check on her.

"Stop that fucking racket! You'll wake the damn household," an angered voice yelled on the side Kagome wanted to be on.

Kagome banged harder with her fist. She saw the rickety door knob being turned. She quickly got the end table after clearing the stuff off and hid behind the door until the person came inside.

"Bitch I said stop! Fucking rude...where the hell did you,oaf," a man asked angrily but was whacked in the side of his temple and went down.

Kagome was surprised it worked but didn't dwell on it. She took off her heels, grabbed the keys, and locked the door. She then looked both ways to run down the hall and up the stairs.

The kitchen was empty and the guy she hit was still out for the count. She looked around the kitchen and saw another set of keys and a wallet at the kitchen table. She locked the door to the basement and saw a carving block with a butcher's knife.

Kagome slowly bent down and began to crawl on her hands and knees towards the target with the knife in her mouth.

She stopped when she heard the stairs inside of the house creak as someone was descending down to where she was. Her heart stopped and her urgent need to pee was overwhelming.

"I thought Hakaku was checking on the bitch," a man said and then yawned.

Kagome looked behind her and saw she needed to get on the other side because the door was behind her. She quietly and quickly went around the island so she could see the guy unlock and walk down the stairs. He did exactly what Kagome need for him to do. Kagome crept behind him while he was on the edge of the first step. She pushed him and he flailed his arms but fell down the concrete steps cussing.

She closed, locked the door and ran towards the keys to the side door.

She opened the door while a man with shoulder length hair and brown eyes looking back at her.

"And where are you going sweetheart?" The man asked Kagome screamed and passed out from stress and shock.

 **Inuyasha's office**

"Sango have Kagome come to my office so we can finish with the baby's room," Inuyasha said as he walked around his spacious room.

"I think she went to her mother's house. I'll call her mother and send for her," Sango said.

"No that's not necessary I'll get her after I'm done talking with this pain in my ass. Send her in," Inuyasha said reluctantly.

"How long have you been ignoring her?" Sango wanted to know.

"Since this morning. I don't remember sending a car for her. I bet the freeloader stayed here. Anyway the faster I get her ass out the faster I can get back to enjoying my wife and baby," Inuyasha said and sat in his comfortable chair.

"Alright boss man. I'll send Kagome a text message anyway," Sango said and left to get Kikyo.

 **Knock Knock**

"'Sigh' Come in," Inuyasha said and made sure his wedding ring was on in full display.

He sent a text message to Kagome.

 **Me: Babe I'm going to come get you so we can finish the nursery.**

Kikyo came inside dressed in a humble looking outfit. She had her black hair slicked back in a tight bun. She had Inuyasha inwardly rolling his eyes and directed her to sit down.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi. I am deeply honored that you would see me this afternoon," Kikyo said and slightly bowed.

"What the hell do you want woman and what's up with this get up and mannerisms?" Inuyasha asked not buying any of what she was doing was genuine.

"I need your help. My parents took away everything from me and basically disowned me. I have nothing and this baby I'm carrying. I don't know what the future for my baby will be if I have to live in a shelter,"Kikyo began and wiped a tear away.

"So what is it that you want from me then?" Inuyasha asked cutting to the chase.

"Claim my baby as yours. Give him your last name so he or she won't grow up in shame," Kikyo said.

"So that you would have access to my money and you get to sit on your ass and claim all the extravagant purchases was for the baby and not your greedy ass," Inuyasha seeing through her plan.

Kikyo raised her eyebrow from shock that Inuyasha saw through her shaky explanation. She licked her lips and began to think of the saddest thing that had ever happened to her. Real tears started to gather and her voice began to be shaky.

"Please Inuyasha. It's not that I want to sleep with you or anything. I won't blast it to the world that I'm your mistress or anything. I just want to make sure that my baby,well ,our baby have a decent start in life," Kikyo said and reached out to grab Inuyasha's hand.

"Let me adopt the child when you give birth. Kagome and I will raise the child with our own as twins or whatever," Inuyasha offered.

"Bu-but that's not what I-," Kikyo began but was cut off when Sango busted into the room.

"Inuyasha! Kagome's mother says that Kagome is not there nor has called her all morning. I searched for her phone and it was in her room. Kagome is missing! You don't-you don't think that she ran away or something because of ," Sango said and tilted her head towards Kikyo.

"Nonsense. Calm down. She's probably somewhere and we haven't thought of it. Kagome didn't leave me with my child. We-I," Inuyasha was trying to keep his cool.

Sango felt her phone vibrate and picked it up.  
"Hello?" Sango said trying to remain professional.

" _Is Mr. Takahashi available?"_ the man said on the other line.

"Yes? May I ask who is calling? Mr. Takahashi is a very busy man," Sango informed the man screening the call.

 _"I'm well aware but I'm certain that he will make time for me,_ " the man said and chuckled a bit.

"What makes you say that?" Sango asked getting a bad feeling as to the nature of the call.

" _I_ _have something that he may want to barter for. A life for a life. He has my Kikyo and I have his lovely wife here with me. Come my Nightingale. Sing a song for your husband," t_ he man said and Sango looked at Inuyasha with tears gathering in her brown eyes.

" _Fuck you you son of a bitch! Let me go and I'll kick your ass! Pregnant or not bitch! I'm in a house I think!"_ Kagome's angry voice echoed out of Sango's speaker on her phone.

" _Feisty aren't we,_ " the man said and hung up the phone.

Inuyasha was shocked and stunned. He would recognise that voice anywhere. That was his dear wife and she was alright at the moment.

"Who was that and what the hell does he want with you?" Inuyasha asked menacingly to Kikyo who was trying to become small as possible.

"My ex. He wants me back but I don't want to go back. I hated it there with him. He's possessive and obsessed over me it was sickening," Kikyo said and licked her lips again to show she was keeping something.

"Liar! That was the guy that you left Inuyasha for and more than likely the baby's father! Inuyasha I believe his name is Naraku Onigumo. He's a very successful club owner that this one use to work in. I have proof. If it's not him it's her other sugar daddy that's also in the run for being her real baby's father, Suikotsu Shingama," Sango said and texted Miroku to bring up everything to show that she wasn't lying.

"You bitch! Why are you insistent on ruining everything?" Kikyo hissed.

"Because I rather like Kagome because she's a decent person," Sango said and left the room to find Miroku.

"We-we use to be great friends?! Sango!" Kikyo cried out and moved to the office door to chase after Sango.

"Stop right there. You are going to take me to him. Willingly or unwilling I really don't care. Then you are going to stay out of my life for good if you continue to make these allegations. I can only be your friend nothing more," Inuyasha said calming down.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Inuyasha! I think you need to come down here!" Sango yelled from the staircase.

Inuyasha looked confused and went to his office door. He walked to the landing and looked towards the front door. He saw two uniformed policemen and a familiar gentleman between them.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?" Inuyasha yelled at the familiar guy.

"To get back my girlfriend! I knew what you did was illegal and unethical! So I'm here to take Kagome back," the man said with a smirk on his lips.

"You son of a-,"Inuyasha began but Sango stopped him.

"She's um," Sango began but Kikyo came down towards the small gathered group.

"I'm right here," Kikyo said with her face covered up by a sun hat.

"Kagome? Baby come on let's get you out of here!" the man beaconed her.

"No! We have an engagement plus I don't see a warrant or anything. I need to talk with my lawyers first. Besides she is fine and carrying my child," Inuyasha said while he rubbed Kikyo's stomach.

Inuyasha took the sun hat off of Kikyo's head, dipped her and then kissed her. She naturally reacted and put her arms around his neck putting everything in the kiss.

"Kagome!" the man yelled up to the kissing couple.

"Bankotsu why are you yelling my name? Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and turned away from her husband kissing another woman.

"Kikyo!" Naraku hissed and walked back out the door dragging Kagome with him.

"Wa-wait! What the hell is going on!" Bankotsu looking and getting more confused.

"Kagome! It's not what it looked like! Come back," Inuyasha yelled and ran down the steps out the door.

"Sir, so which one is your fiancée? When you get that understood call us," the taller officer said and they both left.

"What the hell is going on?"Bankotsu asked out loud.

"I'm not sure. I need a drink," Sango said and went to the wet bar to make drinks for everyone.

 **Outside**

Inuyasha was standing in front of Naraku's car. Naraku looked like he was contemplating on running over Inuyasha and have no qualms about it.

"Kagome, get out of the car and we need to talk inside,"Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome through the front window.

Kagome tried to calm herself down. She continued to cry and wipe her tears.

She looked back at him with cold eyes and a red flared nose.

She took off her seat belt and walked back to the house then slammed the door behind her.

Inuyasha heard Naraku turn his engine off and Inuyasha exhale and rested on the warm engine hood. He took another deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

He looked back to his house and straightened his appearance up. Inuyasha walked and jogged towards the front door.

He opened it cautiously and turned his head when he heard another car door open and close.

Naraku walked towards him and looked pissed.

Inuyasha went inside and heard yelling from upstairs.

 **Upstairs**

"Kagome! Calm down! You can't hit her in your condition!" Bankotsu said as Kagome struggled to break free from his grip.

Sango was in front of Kikyo not to necessarily protect her but Kagome in case she did damage to her baby.

"Why are you protecting that bitch anyway! Huh? I thought you were my friends!" Kagome yelled at both Bankotsu and Sango.

Kagome finally got out of his arms and had her back to everyone.

"He was right and I was the fool to not believe him," Kagome whispered and left Inuyasha's office.

Kagome halted her escape and came back in the room.

Inuyasha was there with his one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass cup of some light brown liquid.

Kagome went to stand by Bankotsu with her arms crossed. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Kagome and moved her behind him.

"I don't like you two being together. Separate," Inuyasha ordered.

"I think not," Bankotsu said and took a step forward towards Inuyasha but Inuyasha took a gun out of his pocket.

"I think so. Now, separate!" He pointed it at Bankotsu and motioned for him to move.

He moved but never took his eyes off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a long sip to of his drink.

"Alright now that's better," Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and began to leave, she was past done. Inuyasha held his arm out to stop her.

"Where the hell are you going? I need for you to stay here," Inuyasha said.

Kagome scoffed and hit his arm to move him out of her way.

"I really don't give two shits what you want or that you have a gun. You won't shoot me or Sango. I'm leaving so move out of my way," Kagome said and narrowed her eyes.

He then pointed the gun at her.

"I said sit down," Inuyasha hissed.

* * *

 **Almost done yeah!**

 **Until next time!**

 **M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kagome slapped him.

"I hate you!" Kagome hissed and went back to her spot standing next to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu placed an arm around Kagome and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and flared his nose.

"Get your hands off of my wife, now," Inuyasha hissed and raised the gun towards Bankotsu.

"She's not your wife you demented idiot! This fantasy that you built is just that a fantasy," Bankotsu said bravely.

"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Don't you find it weird that Kagome got pregnant rather quickly?" Bankotsu asked and was in front of Kagome just in case Inuyasha decided to shoot Kagome. He seemed a bit unstable in Bankotsu's eyes.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha," Sango finally spoke up.

"Kagome was already pregnant with my child! The doctor called her mother and told her how many weeks she was and it coincides with the last time we were together," Bankotsu said.

Kagome, Kikyo and Sango gasped.

"Told you she was a slut," Kikyo said and Sango hit her arm to shut her up.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome is it true?" Inuyasha asked with hurt in his eyes.

"It's not true! We never had sex! Why would you say that?" Kagome wanted to know.

"I'm not lying. We-we got drunk the last time we were together and we did stuff. I don't remember using a condom. Kagome I love you and I want to raise my baby," Bankotsu said and Kagome moved away from him.

"This is a dream, I can't believe you would say such things," Kagome said.

"Get out," Inuyasha whispered and threw the gun away.

"What? You can't honestly believe him! Inuyasha?" Kagome said and looked up to her husband.

"Th-this whole relationship was based on a lie. Only thing you wanted was my money. I thought I could trust you with my heart. But you're like every woman I was with,"Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome was flabbergasted. She left the room in a huff.

Inuyasha threw his glass against the wall and it shattered into pieces.

"Inuyasha," Sango said again. Inuyasha's back went stiff and he turned on her as well.

"Get the fuck out of my damn house!" Inuyasha said and slapped Sango out of anger.

Sango touched her stinging cheek and bowed out with tears in her eyes. Kikyo left without any resistance. Bankotsu shook his head and left the room but came back in.

"I told you I had my eye on you. Kagome was always mine," Bankotsu said and left to find Kagome.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and hands and began to cry.

Miroku came in quietly and stood next to his friend.

"Inuyasha,"Miroku said gently and clasped his shoulder.

Like an actor Inuyasha placed his nonchalant mask back onto his face. He got up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha turned around and his breath hitched in his throat she was stunning to him.

Kagome was in a pair of jeans washed out, with a white t, black suit jacket with the sleeves rolled to her elbow, and black tennis shoes. Her nose was flared and red. Her hair was pulled back in a slick bun on top of her head.

She threw her ring at him.

"Here's the money that I supposedly took from you. The time that you said that you was coming home, the time that you lied and said that you was going to take me out, another time to buy some clothes, get my hair done, to buy something sexy, hush money, or whatever the hell! All of the money that you gave to me! Don't look for me. I hope all that money keep you warm at night. I honestly thought that we were, nevermind. I'll raise our child, son actually, on my own," Kagome said and threw the rest in her hand and a sonogram at him.

Kagome left the room and took a breath to calm herself. She walked down the stairs and Bankotsu was there with her bags and purse. He kissed her forehead and bent down to kiss her stomach.

"I love you so much," Bankotsu whispered and grabbed Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha saw the exchange and flared his nose. He could feel his heart aching, knowing that he made a mistake.

He slammed his fist into the wall and left an imprint of his fist and walked to his office to begin his self indulgence of alcohol.

 **Three Years Later**

"I'm so sorry for your lost," a mourner said to Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said and swirled her ring on her finger. She looked at the newly dug out grave that her husband would be laid to rest in. She wiped her tears and picked up her sleeping child.

"Oh Kagome. How are you and Riku doing?" another mourner that was a close friend to her husband asked.

"We are going to make it. Thank you for coming. Please drive safely," Kagome said and made her way back to the waiting limousine.

"Momma, where Daddy? Is Daddy coming home?" the little boy in her lap asked gently and settled in her lap playing with her black diamond necklace that Bankotsu got for her just because.

Kagome looked in her son's amber colored eyes and kissed him on his button nose.

"It's time for your nap. We have a long trip ahead of us," Kagome said and began to sing to her son.

Kagome looked back out to the grave of Bankotsu Hoke.

"I'll miss you so much. I really did love you. I wish that I said that one more time before you left," Kagome said softly and leaned her head on the car window.

She felt the cool glass ease the headache that was coming. The driver car door was heard closed and began to drive to the airport.

:::

:::

"Kikyo, for the last time stop calling me," Inuyasha said on the phone and rubbed his temples.

"Inuyasha it's been three years! Megumi looks just like you! She's yours! Are you going to take the DNA test to finally prove it! I know your mother wants Megumi to be her granddaughter! I want to-I want to be your wife! Kagome moved on and even married that guy! It's your turn. I'm more than willing to be your other half," Kikyo pleaded on the phone.

Inuyasha knew Kikyo was right. Kagome went on to be a famous event planner and socialite. They were running in the same circles but it seemed that they never ran into each other. He looked at the latest photo of his ex-wife and her husband at some charity.

' _They look so happy'_ Inuyasha thought and took a deep breath.

"Look. I'm going to be out of town for this weekend. I'll let you know something. I'll come and get Megumi tonight. Have her ready," Inuyasha said and hung up the phone before Kikyo could invite herself.

Inuyasha pushed the intercom and Sango's voice was heard coming out of the intercom.

"Please come in here," Inuyasha said and Sango said okay.

Inuyasha had months of grovelling and a month long vacation for her to the Caribbean islands and a raise in her paycheck before she picked up the phone to come back to work. Their relationship was slowly going back to what is was.

"Inuyasha," Sango said coming into his office.

"Did you get a confirmation on the reservations to my parents' anniversary? Also...set an appointment to get a DNA testing done on Megumi. If she is my daughter set up custody papers," Inuyasha said and Sango took the notes.

She read what she wrote down and went back to her desk to begin her work.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

Sango answered her phone without looking at the caller id and almost dropped the receiver when she heard the caller's voice.

"Kagome," Sango whispered and tears immediately came to her eyes.

"Sango! It's so nice to hear your voice," Kagome said immediately.

"Same here. How are you? Where are you? I thought you forgot about us back home," Sango said and looked behind her to make sure that the door was closed.

"I could never forget you guys. I-I just couldn't run the risk of _him_ answering the phone. How is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone is doing great. Miroku and I are married and expecting our second child in the summer. Don't tell anyone yet. I haven't told Inuyasha yet. He gets sensitive about that. Anyway enough about me. How are you and Bankotsu? Anymore babies running around?" Sango asked jokingly.

"We were fine, great actually,"Kagome said softly and cleared her throat.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Bankotsu died about two weeks ago. His funeral was three days ago. I'm actually back in town," Kagome said trying to get over that particular piece of information.

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry to bring that up! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Sango asked quickly.

"I'm okay. You know. But the reason for my call is that I saw that the mansion was put up for sale. I was seeing if I could buy it," Kagome asked.

"Oh honey. Yeah the mansion been on and off the market for a long time. Every time someone was interested Inuyasha would take it off the market. I honestly think that he is ready to move on. I'll set up a walk through with you say Saturday at 4pm. He should be out of town so there shouldn't be any interference. I think the asking price is three million but for you I'll see if we could do two million," Sango said.

"Two million is perfect. That is a great day. I'll text you to confirm on Friday. Here's my contact information. I'll see you then. Bye Sango," Kagome said and hung up after Sango took her contact information and then bid her farewell.

Sango grinned and spinned in her chair.

Inuyasha walked out of the his office seeing his secretary spinning in her chair. He had heard everything and was a bit of every emotion known to man and then some. He cleared his throat and tilted his head.

"Good news I take it," Inuyasha said as a statement.

"You can say that, but i'm not going to tell you so don't ask. I have work to do," Sango said switching back to her professional tone.

"Spill," Inuyasha said in his authoritative voice.

"No," Sango said standing up.

"I think that I am going to take my lunch now," Sango said and left closing out her computer and grabbing her cell phone.

"It's an hour and not two hours," Inuyasha said and folded his arms across his chest.

"I know that," Sango said sarcastically and left.

Inuyasha watched her leave and counted to thirty before he moved to her desk. He searched for her keys that she used to lock her planner in her desk. He got a paper clip and jiggled the lock open.

He looked through the slightly disarray paper looking for her elusive planner.

"Is this what you are looking for Mr. Takahashi?" Sango asked and held out her brown leather bound planner.

"That-that is company property and fork it over," Inuyasha said and stood up from the desk.

"Actually I bought it before I even started working here," Sango said matter of factly.

"Whatever. Give me her phone number," Inuyasha said.

"No. I don't think she is ready. You know that-nevermind. Anyway it's just business. She wants to buy the Chesterfield Mansion, two million," Sango said trying to give him the minimalist information.

"Okay," Inuyasha said and left.

' _That was too easy,'_ Sango said suspiciously.

She left and went to go get her some lunch and talk to the family lawyer.

:::

:::

 **Saturday 2:30 p.m.**

"I will be happy to look after Riku. He is such a good baby," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I not a baby Gram Gram," Riku said while he continued to draw on the kitchen table sitting on his grandmother's lap.

"I know Riku. You are a big boy," Mrs. Higurashi said and hugged her grandson to her body.

Kagome shook her head and grinned.

"I'm thinking about moving back into town. I have a house already picked out," Kagome said as she washed the dishes.

"Really? Where? Hopefully down the street?" her mom said teasingly.

"Well not that close but closer than four states away close. I-I'm planning on buying that mansion on Chesterfield.

"Chesterfield? Isn't that where you was living before? Won't that be too big for the two of you?" her mother asked.

"Well how about you come live with us? There is more than enough space for the three of us. I really like that house. I'm actually going to go and check it out. From the real estate agent it's in mint condition," Kagome said facing her mother.

"Let me think about it okay. It's not no or yes. It's just a maybe," her mother said and kissed the back of Riku's head.

"Okay Ma. Well I better get going so I won't be late. Let me go change," Kagome said and ran up to her childhood bedroom.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Kagome came down wearing a red dress that hugged her curves and gathered at the right side of her body. She had on gold colored sandal heels with gold and red accessories. She had her hair in a messy bun with some curls coming from the sides close to her temple. Her makeup was simple with black eyeliner and nude lipstick on.

"Mama looks pretty," Riku said and ran to her so she could pick him up.

"Mama does. Is Mama going on a date or something?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Ma. It's just with Sango. She texted me that she wanted to go out after she showed me the house. Is that okay? If you are busy I'll just tell her another day," Kagome said.

"Kagome I'm just joking enjoy yourself! Have fun! You deserve it," her mother said and hugged her daughter.

Kagome hugged her back and kissed her son on the cheek. She told them both goodbye and headed towards the mansion, her old but soon new home.

:::

:::

Kagome made it to the mansion and didn't see any cars around. She checked her phone to make sure that she didn't miss any phone calls from anybody. There was no missed calls. She stayed in the car for a bit then decided to get out. She gnawed on the bottom of her lip remembering the fond memories and some of the painful ones she experienced during her short stay at this place. She began to walk around the house toward the back and heard some classical music being played out loud.

Kagome was confused and went to investigate. Kagome came around the corner and saw the patio was lit up and there was a live band playing. Kagome walked closer to the orchestra trying to remember the song that was being played.

"May I have this dance?" a man asked behind her.

Kagome bulged her eyes out and turned to see it was Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned and willed her tears away. She truly missed this man even though his many flaws. She felt her body moving close to him and he grabbed her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Welcome home my dear wife," Inuyasha whispered and tilted Kagome's face to him and kissed her.

 **Final Chapter is the epilogue**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Time**

 _ **Kagome made it to the mansion and didn't see any cars around. She checked her phone to make sure that she didn't miss any phone calls from anybody. There was no missed calls. She stayed in the car for a bit then decided to get out. She gnawed on the bottom of her lip remembering the fond memories and some of the painful ones she experienced during her short stay at this place.**_

 _ **She began to walk around the house toward the back and heard some classical music being played out loud.**_

 _ **Kagome was confused and went to investigate. Kagome came around the corner and saw the patio was lit up and there was a live band playing. Kagome walked closer to the orchestra trying to remember the song that was being played.**_

 _ **"May I have this dance?" a man asked behind her.**_

 _ **Kagome bulged her eyes out and turned to see it was Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Kagome frowned and willed her tears away. She truly missed this man even though his many flaws. She**_

 _ **felt her body moving close to him and he grabbed her.**_

 _ **"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.**_

 _ **"Welcome home my dear wife," Inuyasha whispered and tilted Kagome's face to him and kissed her.**_

:::

:::

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away and grasped Kagome's hand simultaneously signalling the band to play her favorite song, At Last by Etta James.

Kagome heard the first cords and began to tear up. She leaned closer into Inuyasha's chest and breathed in his cologne he was wearing.

She heard Inuyasha hum the words to the song to her twirling her around in the white twinkling lights lite up.

Kagome turned her head when she heard a sultry voice mimic Etta James' voice giving her goosebumps.

 _ **At last my love has come along**_

 _ **My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah**_

 _ **At last the skies above are blue**_

 _ **My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you**_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha give her a smug look. He lowered his hand as the song continued.

 _ **I found a dream that I could speak to**_

 _ **A dream that I can call my own**_

 _ **I found a thrill to press my cheek to**_

Kagome sang along and pressed her cheek against Inuyasha when he leaned towards her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he aged around his eyes slightly and that his hair was a bit longer. He turned them again and saw her friends and family that she knew were coming out from the shadows wiping tears.

 _ **A thrill I've never known, oh yeah**_

 _ **You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast**_

 _ **And here we are in Heaven**_

 _ **For you are mine at last**_

Inuyasha turned them until she was in the middle of the stone flooring patio. Kagome had wiped her tears and saw her son and mother. Riku ran to her and she immediately picked him up.

Inuyasha had walked away for a few moments and came right back to her. He kissed her on the lips and kissed his son on the forehead.

He then cleared his throat and grabbed her free hand.

There were claps heard and "about time," was heard from Inuyasha and Kagome's mothers.

Kagome shook her head and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha started.

"And Riku," Riku interrupted which caused the small crowd to chuckle.

Izayoi went to Kagome to grab her grandson and carried him off to the sidelines with the other onlookers.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi and Riku. I have had plenty of time to think about what I want in my life. How I wanted to put the stamp of accomplishment on what I deemed as successes and unfortunate failures. The biggest regret I had made was not running after you all those years ago. I missed you so much. Regrettable about how we got back together but just know that I will never let you go. So these past few years I've been waiting to ask you this one question. And before you ask what will make this different. I honestly don't have an answer. All I know is that when I wake up the only woman I want next to me is you. Forever and ever. I want to create memories and many more children not to gain business but to grow a family. I love you and only you and Riku. So all that is missing in this family is you. So Kagome," Inuyasha said and took another deep breath and his ring out of his pocket.

"Inuyasha,"Kagome said and covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Inuyasha get on one knee.

"Will you do me the honor, again, and be my wife my other half forever and ever?" Inuyasha finished and showed her the new ring he personally designed for her.

Kagome gasped at the ring and shook her head. She got down on her knees and hugged Inuyasha and repeatedly said yes to him. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Claps, congratulations, and whistles erupted all over the patio.

"I love you so much," Kagome whispered so only he could hear and hugged him tighter again.

:::

:::

 **Epilogue**

"Megumi come on! We have to be on the road for school in ten minutes. Make sure to get your little sister up as well," Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"Yes mother! Sonjai get up! Riku get out of my bathroom for crying out loud!" Megumi yelled and slammed the door.

"And don't slam the...door," Kagome said and rubbed her forehead.

"Why did your father think it was a grand idea to have four kids is beyond me. Let's run away baby. I don't think anyone would miss us until they get hungry and need clean underwear huh," Kagome asked her one year old son Ichirou.

Ichirou just giggled as his mother tickled his stomach.

"But I would miss you," Inuyasha said behind her.

Kagome jumped a bit and turned to face her husband of six years.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha hadn't changed much but started to grow a goatee that she personally loved on him. That his black hair had some grey spread throughout and that he was wearing his glasses more often than contacts.

"You startled me," Kagome said and placed their youngest son in his crib to take a nap.

"I know. Are you ready to go on our wedding anniversary trip?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't understand why are we bringing the children with us? I love them but they can get a bit," Kagome stopped and looked for the right word.

"Active," Inuyasha offered and Kagome giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess active is a bit nicer than the word I was going for," Kagome said and placed a one piece swimming suit in her bag.

"Anyway who said that they were coming with us? I have a surprise for you babe," Inuyasha said and turned the radio on and Kagome's song was playing.

"May I have this dance," Inuyasha asked and Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand.

"What's the surprise dear husband of mine?" Kagome asked and leaned into his chest.

"Me and you on my private plane to a far off island for a few weeks. Sleeping, and not sleeping. Sight seeing, and dancing,and more bedroom activities that don't with sleeping," Inuyasha said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kagome shook her head and kissed his nose.

"So what do you say?" Inuyasha asked and dipped her and pulled her up.

"I can't wait!" Kagome said and kissed her husband again.

:::

:::

 **Maldives**

Kagome was standing outside of their villa looking at the calm sea ripple about. The inky black night sky engulfed the small resort forcing stars to shine brightly to give light to the guests that were star gazing. Kagome breathed in and out and touched her wedding ring she still had that Bankotsu had given to her that was a family heirloom.

' _Funny how things turn out the least expected. I thought I would be with Bankotsu for the rest of my life but that car accident took him away from me and Riku. But I was always thinking back to Inuyasha. I'm back and I love it being with my soulmate. Bankotsu I hope that you are resting in peace and know that I am happy and will always keep you in my heart. Goodbye my husband,'_ Kagome thought and kissed the ring that she had around her neck since his funeral.

She took the necklace off and placed it back into her travel bag. She was going to give it back to his mother when she returned back home.

Walking inside the villa she hadn't seen Inuyasha but saw candles lighting up the living room leading to the bedroom.

Kagome shook her head and followed the trail of candles until she found her husband nude and holding a box of chocolate. In the background were the instrumentals for At Last playing.

"Been reading my journal again?" Kagome asked with a smirk and walked to her husband.

"Yes and they are quite kinky," Inuyasha said and handed her a flute of champagne.

"What are we toasting to?" Kagome asked and flicked Inuyasha's hard member.

"Later sweetheart. But we are toasting to us," Inuyasha proclaimed and wrapped his arm around hers.

"Us?" Kagome asked and smirked at him.

"Yes, to us and many many many more anniversaries. I love you Kagome," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome.

"I love you as well Inuyasha and forever more. Well you know what Etta James says ' _ **At last my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is like a song**_ ," Kagome said and lifted her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He slowly undressed her and lead her to the bed that they just made love in earlier that morning. He spread her legs and thrust inside of her kissing her. Only letting her breath but for only a few moments.

And here we are in Heaven

For you are mine at last

* * *

 **The End**

 **Thank you for your patience! Oh wow! This was one of my favorites:) I hope that you enjoyed it! No sequels unfortunately. But that doesn't mean you won't see these two in action in another MadamScorpio original lol.**

 **The song doesn't belong to me. It's from Etta James At Last one of my favorite songs. Thank you for ALL of the FAVES, FOLLOWS, and REVIEWS! I really do appreciate them!**

 **Until a new or updated story:)**

 **Love you Guys!**

 **Madam Scorpio**


End file.
